The Circle of Love
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when Genki's world is threatened by what happened in the MR World's past? Can Holly and the gang prevent a recurrence? HXG pairing
1. Unexpected Meeting

_AAN: this was a collaboration with Jenny16, but she no longer has interest in it so its become mine alone. We don't own MR or any of its characters. All rights to Tecmo. 'Love takes Time' belongs to Bryan Duncan. This has been redone so it make more sense._

* * *

**The Circle of Love**

**Unexpected Meeting**

_Story by ripitupgenki _

On a cold and stormy night the figure of a woman sitting alone in a chair by candlelight can be seen through the solid glass window. The rain sheets down every window as a young monster emerges from his room to come sit next to the woman. Neither speaks for a while until finally the monster hops into her lap when the lightning and thunder crash outside.

"Its alright, nothing can hurt you in here." A soft sweet voice reaches the young monsters ears.

"Scared, chi…."

"I know, Mocchi" she holds him close.

"I miss him…."

"So do I. But he is where he belongs." Her gentle voice tainted with grief and longing. "We'll see him again some day…"

"I hope so chi…"

"Go to bed, Mocchi, it's late."

"I can't sleep chi…. storm scary…"

"It'll pass. Always does." Mocchi shivered in her embrace, "Alright come on you can stay the night with me." She hated to admit the reason she her self was up reading because she couldn't sleep during a storm like this; too many bad memories. As she felt the young monster cuddle next to her content in her presence her mind drifted to the past. * _Things were so simple then…Genki please return to us._ *

* * *

The morning light woke Holly at her usual time. Mocchi still snuggled with her; a maternal sense over came her as she smiled gently caressing the young monsters cheek with tender care. With a sigh she relaxed letting the monster slumber. Her eyes closed as she drifted into sleep again for a little while. When Mocchi began to stir she looked down at him.

"You feel better, Mocchi?"

"Yes chi. much better." Holly smiled to him

"Well you go down stairs I will be down momentarily."

"K chi" he scurried out of the room. A sigh was released as clothes were tossed onto a chair. Holly thought silently as she dressed in clean attire. * _I wonder what Genki is doing and what has happened to him since we last met. He's grow up by now…would he even remember us? I doubt he'd forget but will we ever see each other again? _* Mocchi glanced up as he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Come on you can help me with breakfast" he smiled as widely as he had when he was helping Genki.

"Chi!" his figured bounced into the kitchen as he eagerly waited to help. Holly couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Later on that night Monol came to visit them. Suezo was the first to spot him of course. Leading Monol into the house Tiger went to fetch Holly. A beaming Holly came through the door of the living room.

"Monol, it's been a long time. Its good to see you again."

"As it is you, Holly. I wish I had good news to you all"

"What's up Monol?" Hare piped up now curious. Monol was silent for a while until a bubble appeared on his stone face. Holly sighed and plopped into her chair.

"WAKE UP!" Suezo bellowed startling Monol into reality.

"Oh sorry…. well the Phoenix sent me"

"So what's the scoop?"

"Genki is in danger…his world is close to making the first monsters…. they will recreate Moo. But not everything in his world will be the same as this one. According to the Phoenix the monsters in his world will be stronger and smarter. He also said the same will be true for Moo if he is recreated. Though the circumstances have changed. The Phoenix stated that Genki is unaware of what is happening."

"Then we must help him" Golem spoke in his usual tone. Granity nodded along with the others.

"You can go to his world but the Phoenix said all of you monsters must become human. Things would be difficult without a human form. And he doesn't want who ever is behind this spooked." The monsters looked at each other then nodded.

"So how do we get there?" Suezo asked impatiently.

"You are to meet him at the near by shrine. He will tell you the rest then."

"Thank you, Monol" Holly smiled. *_We'll finally get to see you again Genki_ * "Well lets pack what we'll need and get going"

"I'll help you, Holly" Granity smiled she'd become close friends with Holly. The two ladies walked out of the room to gather what essentials they would need.

* * *

An hour later they entered the shrine together. Holly looked around not seeing the Phoenix. Suddenly a blazing light appeared as the Phoenix landed a mystery disk in his mouth. "Sorry I had to fetch this and get a certain someone to play his favorite game on his end." They looked puzzled. "Genki will explain, but I must warn you their culture is much different. Genki has changed a lot though he retains his clear eyes and impatience. Just be ready for some changes. Do your best to blend in, Genki will tell you all that you need to know."

"We'll do what we can to help, Phoenix." He nodded.

"Take the disk and stand near the platform." Holly took it and put it in place, then stood at the edge of the platform with the others. "Your monster bodies will change as you go through the portal. Good luck to you all." Then Phoenix took a temporary human form and unlocked the disk the room flooded with a rainbow of light as Holly felt herself lifted and pulled through the portal. The monsters could feel their bodies changing as they passed through the rainbow of light.

* * *

Genki had pressed the button to unlock the disk as the Phoenix instructed him. Noticing the TV glowing he moved back out of the way seeing his friends pile on the floor.

"Ow get off me, Golem…." Suezo whined; making Genki smile and shake his head. He walked over to Holly and pulled her to her feet then helped Mocchi up. Holly stared at him for a moment. His dark brown hair still spiky but slightly longer and pulled into a short pigtail in the back. His brown eyes watching her curiously, she could see the Phoenix was right about his eyes still being clear. She noticed he was quite fit, not horrendously bulky but you could see his muscles. He was taller then her now about 5' 8". He wore a white tee shirt and black jeans. The tee having a picture of Christ on it but Holly just saw it as a bloody man in agony. She also noted his ears were pierced. A small diamond stud in them. Genki took a moment to look over all his friends. *_Wow Holly is really attractive now._ * He noticed her body had blossomed into some rather attractive curves. He made sure not to stare any longer at her then his friends, though Suezo got the longest stare.

"It's great to see you all again. The Phoenix informed me of what's up and that I should explain this place to you… My…"

"Genki, what the Hell are you doing up there!" a female voice yelled up at him starling his friends. He sighed and walked to the door. Yelling back down.

"Nothing you really need to know about, Vivian. Just set the table I made dinner for you and I have some friends over. There is enough there. If you need my help yell up. If not I need to talk with my friends for a few moments alone."

"Fine but we need to talk later."

"Got it."

"Was that your girl friend?" hare teased.

"Hardly, that's Vivian my sister. Christen should be home soon. She's my half sister."

"Half sister?" Granity asked.

"She was adopted. But none of us care in this house." He looked over at Granity. "You may want to put on some other clothes over that…my sister will start accusations flying is she sees you like that." He walked to his closet and tossed her some shorts and a shirt. "They should fit something I had when I was younger that I just got around to digging out of my closet." Everyone sweat dropped as Granity pulled them on.

"So what all do we need to know?" Tiger asked eager to see this new world.

"Well firstly I would say that things here are much different. Our technology is close to that of the ancients I do believe though not quite the same. So you may run into some things you don't know about or understand. I'll do what I can to tell you what they are. Society is a lot different though. In some ways I suppose it is a lot more corrupt then you are used to. Sex isn't something that is exactly hidden from view here. And crime is still on the rise; little can be done about it. I suppose I have never fit in here because of this."

"Oh why is that?" Suezo questioned.

"Well I'm just not as corrupt I guess. And I have never really tried to fit in. Goes against who I am to act that way." He shrugged

"Genki, Sarah is on the phone and she sounds pissed at you again." He sighed opening the door.

"What about now?"

"I don't know but she wants to talk with you now."

"Then toss me the phone." She threw it up at him he caught it as the others came out on to the balcony he stood on. "Yeah, what is it, Sarah?" he made a face suddenly and held to phone away from his ear.

"_You know exactly what it is. You missed the party you promised Niki you would be at." _A female voice screamed at him loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hey, lower your volume I don't need to lose my ear drum. I never promised to be there. I told her I would come if I could. Unfortunately for her I had work that day."

"_You could have declined…"_

"No, I couldn't. Listen, Sarah, I just barely make ends meet with this job I can't keep taking days off for other people's schedules. Now stop griping, I still sent her a present did I not?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Then you have nothing to complain about. I will meet up with you later at practice."

"_Whatever"_

"Bye, Sarah" she hung up on him.

"What was that about."?

"Sarah, freaking out as usual over my schedule."

"Tell her to butt out."

"Easier said then done sis. You know her as well as I do. Nothing I say will change her mind once it's made up." He looked back at his friends, "Sorry bout that. I have a lot of strange friends here." He motioned them to follow as they walked down stairs.

"What is that Genki?"

"A telephone. Uses sound waves to talk long distance." Vivian walked out nodding to them.

"Who is this Sarah?" Holly asked feeling slightly nervous.

"Oh, she's an old friend of mine. We've known each other for many years now and together we created a band. Amazingly enough we have both managed to keep it going and even get hired to play occasionally. She's stubborn and drives me nuts but when it comes down to managing skills she beats me hands down. I would never have kept the band going this long on my own."

"She your girlfriend?" Suezo teased.

"Oh Goodness, no. We would literally kill each other if left alone too long. I could never have a major relationship with her… we're just too different. I am her mentor though and help her when I can. But nothing past friendship." Holly seemed to breath easier now. * _I'm glad he is not involved with anyone…wait is he?_ *

* * *

"Vivian, remember that talk we had?"

"Yes."

"Now you know what it was for." He smiled to the others. "Hard to keep anything from my sisters. So I went ahead and clued them in. they will also help you here."

"You can't keep a secret if you tried."

"Your any better? Last I checked I was not the one who blew the last secret mom wanted kept." He dodged a flying towel. "And you got that from mom." He smirked at her only to be hit by a pillow from the other direction.

"You better watch it you may get in trouble with us again."

"Like I'm usually not, Christen. You always beat on me." She grinned as he threw the pillow back but missed. "I'll get you both yet."

"I'm sure. You always do." She smiled to his friends "Just ignore us we always pick on each other. Come on, looks like Vivian has dinner ready."

"Genki, you're doing dishes." He sighed heavily.

"Like I don't do enough of those at work." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Never mind, Vivian."

He took Holly's hand and dragged her into the dinning room. He pulled out a chair for her and Granity then pushed them forward before taking his seat. Genki gave his sister a nod.

"Holly, I am not sure what religion you guys are but we usual pray before eating. You don't have to join us in that if you do not wish to."

"Thank you. But this is your house we'll at least bow our heads." She smiled to Holly and nodded. All bowed their head and Genki was the one to pray out loud.

"Lord we ask you to bless this food to our bodies. And we thank you for this day in Jesus name amen." His sisters uttered amen and Genki smiled to Holly who was now giving him a quizzical look. "If you want some explanation just ask." He passed her the potatoes after he'd gotten some. She nodded as she looked at the others and took what she wanted and passed it on. Once everyone had what they wanted they all started eating.

"Genki what happened at work earlier. You came home a bit giddy not like you." Vivian asked a slight bit curious.

"Oh well you know I had closing shift last night right? And I had near open today…not enough sleep combined with about six cups of coffee…still didn't wake up fully till noon."

"Doing your job in a daze again. Did you talk to mike about your schedule?"

"He apologized for the rough schedule and said he wouldn't put me on close then near open again."

"And the complaints from Jamie and Laurie?" Christen asked

"Well Mike said to ignore them. Jamie is a nitpicker who will find any excuse to harass you. She harasses him. He told me to just say I'm doing my best and ignore the rest of their issues with my performance. The area supervisor has no problem with my performance and neither should they? Heck I saw him twice today."

"Well just be careful."

"I Will sis don't worry."

"Genki do you like your job?" Holly asked gently unsure if she was intruding.

"Some times. However lately the managers have slammed me and done nothing about the slackers."

"You still on back cash?" Christen asked.

"Yes. Had I known they'd do that I would have acted like I was dumb and sucked at it? Too late now."

"Customers being stupid as usual?" Vivian inquired.

"I swear they need to learn to read the damn sign."

"Genki, language." His older sister scolded.

"Sorry, but its true. I swear most of them either lose the ability to read or are just very dumb to being with."

"No one said they were smart." Christen shrugged.

"Well hopefully things will get better over there. Or you'll manage to get a new job closer to the end of your degree." Vivian offered with a smile.

"If I am that lucky."

"I'd love to know what this place is your working at." Granity mentioned.

"McDaniel's, Its a fast food restaurant. Point is everything is supposed to be prepared quickly. Doesn't always happen as fast as it should but we are working on it. Everything is cooked from frozen actually. Though I personally am sick of their food since I have to get it so often."

"That's different, though probably profitable." Hare commented.

"Its always money, money, money with you hare isn't it?"

"What'd you say Tiger?" as the two stood growling at each other, looking ridiculous as humans. Genki's sisters looked rather confused at this display.

"You heard me" Holly sighed; Genki laughed giving her a smile.

"Never change, do they?"

"No, they sure don't."

"You have practice tonight?" Vivian asked,

"Yeah sis. You should know that by now. We don't usually change the schedule up too much."

"Well if I were you I would settle your hash with Sarah then."

"Don't worry about it, not like we can't handle our disputes. We always take care of them."

"Oh and her punching you in the eye was taking care of it." Holly seemed shocked by this. * _a girl punched him?_ *

"I pushed her that day. She is usually not like that and you know it."

"You need an attitude adjustment."

"Thank you glad I know I have your support." Sarcasm dripping from his words as he finished his food. The others just watched as they had a spat, not sure what to make of it.

"Chill both of you. Vivian maybe its best you leave him alone on his affairs."

"Whatever Chris." She finished up and took her plate to the sink.

"Should I or you?"

"You go Genki. You're her flesh and blood. She rarely listens to me anyway."

"Excuse me a moment then." He nodded to them and left the room.

"Those to have been fighting like that ever since their parents divorced. Both of them took it hard. Their was a custody battle but since they were old enough both decided the would live with neither of their parents. I joined them here. But they still have their issues to resolve with each other." Holly and the monsters looked at each other.

"Will they be alright?"

"Yes Holly they will. This is normal for them. They will get over it." * _Yes but is it healthy for them? I wonder if they are in pain and that's why they fight?…_ * Holly wondered.

* * *

"Look I know you don't trust my decisions. And yes I need to check my attitude but things come with time. Just be patient. Fighting will not resolve this. You know that."

"Yes, but you seem to drift from your morals and faith…and from your family."

"I may not like our family but I still love them and I am not drifting from my faith and morals. I will always love you, you know that." He held her gently. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"No this is my own doing. I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Come one lets pick on Chris we haven't done that in awhile." She smiled.

* * *

Genki walked back into the room standing near Chris.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah I guess we are both under a lot of stress lately."

"Things have been dull and rather gloomy lately."

"That they have. But things do change."

"True" he made swift motion. As her eyes widened and he jogged out of the room. "Genki, get back here so I can kill you." She ran after him getting the ice out of her shirt. Rounding the corner she got doused with water. As Vivian took off too. Both heading for the living room. Curious, Holly and monsters watched as Christen tackled Genki to the ground beating him with a pillow. As he protect himself. Vivian joining the ruckus with another pillow. When they settled down Genki was laughing and the girls giggling.

"Sorry guys come on over. Just needed to lighten things up a bit."

"Do you always do that?" Granity raised a brow.

"When we need it" Christen smiled. "I'm usually the target but we all gang up on each other."

"Yes, and you two are scary if your after me."

"Supposed to be brother." They chimed together. He shook his head.

"Anyway. Is there anything you want to know at the moment?"

"Who where you praying to?" Tiger asked.

"Well we're all Christians and we believe in one God who goes by many names and his only son Jesus who came to earth as a mortal man and died for the sin mankind caused so we could be forgiven. That's our basic belief. We don't expect you to change your own religious habits just cause you're here." He smiled as his sisters nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for the respect." Holly smiled nodding.

"Your welcome. Our religion doesn't come from shoving it down other throats anyway." Christen smiled to her.

He saw Holly rather confused, "but beside the point. Vivian may I barrow your vehicle tomorrow to show them around?"

"Do I get to drive your Stang?" he hesitated a moment.

"Only if you are extremely careful with it. You know how I feel about that car."

"I won't hurt your baby don't worry."

"I worry all the time with you miss lead foot." She grinned.

"Tell you what if miss lead foot even scratches it I'll help you beat the living daylights out of her" Christen grinned evilly at her sister making Vivian sweat drop.

"Thank you Christen, but hopefully it will not come to that. Will it Vivian?"

"Sure….whatever you say." He smiled to her. Then looked to the others.

"Hopefully it'll be a nice day tomorrow so I can get you caught up on this world. Would make things much easier."

"Thank you Genki…you guys are strange…."

"Well thank you. We wouldn't want to be boring." Vivian got up leaving the room. "Genki, go to bed before you fall down."

"I can handle my self…"

"You are exhausted and you know it."

"Yes, MOTHER." His sarcasm very evident. "I will have you know you have not seen me exhausted yet. Christen has….."

"Vivi when he's exhausted he runs into walls…" she giggled.

"Come on guys I'll get your rooms set up." He walked back up the stair well his friends in tow.

"Vivi I thought he was doing dishes…."

"He was till I saw how tired he is. And we have harassed him a lot this week."

* * *

Upstairs Genki paired his friends off and instructed Golem and Tiger they would be bunking in the basement. Holly watched him curiously; noticing how relaxed he seemed but also that he was indeed exhausted. Granity volunteered to take care of Mocchi and have him in her room. Genki couldn't help but think she was beautiful as a human, and wondered if his friends might hit on her. _* I hope she doesn't try to zap them… I know she hates being touched…_ * Mocchi looked about 10 or 11 the others were in there 20's as far as Genki could see. Their usual color showing up in their hair and clothes. Their eyes the same though. After he had them all but Holly settled, he pulled her a side. "Christen said you could stay with her if you like. Or you can bunk with Granity and Mocchi… " He paused mid statement.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. If you need anything let me know. Or tell my sisters. I do have practice tonight but your welcome to come."

"We'd love to." She smiled, "I really missed you, Genki. Things just weren't the same with out you."

"Thanks Holly, I'm sure they weren't" his hand gripped her shoulder a moment then released. Holly studied him a moment. "Excuse me, I need to get my stuff together for practice." She nodded watching him go to his room. Granity came up next to her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. The Phoenix wasn't kidding…he has changed a lot."

"He's a man now. I would think he is different. Don't worry about him"

"He's doesn't like his job though…."

"A lot of people don't…" Tiger intruded as he stood next to them. Genki reappeared with an electric guitar case and his skates in hand. Smiling to the others he motioned them to follow. He put his skates on as Vivian eyed him.

"Just don't kill yourself if you go to the park…"

"Wasn't planning on either" he stood up picking up his guitar case and slinging the strap over his head to rest on his opposite shoulder. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah but just make sure we can keep up."

"Holly, don't worry bout that." He smiled to them, "later sis." With that he was out the door and carefully skating down the stairs.

* * *

Once at the bottom he waited for them then headed out the door onto the sidewalk. Skating at a slow pace he watched for his friends to join up with him of practice. "Its not too far away, we practice in a ware house that Sarah's father owns. He doesn't use the section we use so that's how we ended up with it. David and Slash should be catching up with us along the way. Slash got his nickname from the scar on his neck. Someone tried to kill him. Their in jail now." He looked up to see David skate boarding over.

"Hey G what's up? And who's the peps behind you?" * _G? Why did he call Genki that? Is it a nickname?_ * Holly watched the exchange carefully hoping to learn a little bit about this world from studying those in it.

"Other then work nothings specifically up Dave but I'd like you to meet some friends of mine that recently came for a visit." He turned skating backwards and motioned to each and he spoke. "This is Holly, Mocchi, Hare, Tiger, Golem, Suezo and Granity. Guys this is David."

"Call me Dave. Everyone does."

"Tell that to your mom."

"Hey lay off. I know your middle name you know."

"Whatever. Where's Slash?"

"He should be here soon unless he kills himself along the way." Genki moved out of the way as a bike zipped by him. "Nice try"

"Darn it…your too fast on those damned skates"

"Watch your mouth. And I can beat you any day. Did you take a spill again or are those decoration." He nodded to the wrappings on his arm and leg.

"I took a dive off the ramp. Not one of my great moments."

"You always fall when you're showing off…for a certain girl."

"Like you haven't fallen." * _did Genki show off for a girl too?_ * Holly felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Yes, but I rarely show off. Especially as carelessly as you. You're going to do more then just get banged up one of these times." *_so Genki is more careful now huh?_ * Tiger thought watching their interaction.

"What are you my mother?"

"No, but your like a brother to me. I'm not one to let you do something with out adding my two cents you know that." He smiled. He introduced his monster world friends again.

"They into Cos playing or something?" Slash asked, his eyes lingering on Granity finding her attractive. Genki noted his reaction,

"Yeah something like that. Nicknames like you. You know how that goes." He shrugged and sped off on his bike doing a wheelie among other BMX tricks.

"Genki what's Cos playing?" Holly asked quietly.

"It's dressing up as your favorite game or anime characters. Remember I said monster rancher was a game in this world. Just do your best to follow my lead. I'll help you out when I can." He whispered to them trying to make sure Dave and Slash missed his words.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Sarah and Matt waited for them already.

"Slow pokes. What took so long." She raised a brow as she noticed the others.

"I was showing my friends around a little. They are from out of town and wished to hear us play." He grinned at her.

"Your in trouble…we're having a talk in the office before you leave." He sighed heavily.

"Yes, maam" then took his case over pulling out his electric guitar and setting it in its stand. Pulling out his cable he attached it to the guitar then the amplifier. Once the group was all set he smiled to his MR world friends. As he had figured Sarah had shown them they could sit in the bleachers they had off to the side. Holly watched Sarah closely unsure what to make of the woman. She noticed Sarah too had a guitar but it looked different from Genki's; unlike his, hers was a normal acoustic guitar.

"Everyone ready?" Matt asked as he sat down at his drums.

"Yeah" they all replied. Genki put his electric guitar over his head, Sarah doing the same with her guitar. Dave went to the keyboard as Slash picked up his bass electric guitar.

"One, two, three." Matt counted out before he started the beat with the others. _Dumb dumb dumb, keyboard in background faintly as well. _

"Oh, have you ever been lied to?  
Maybe mistreated  
Taken for granted  
'Til you just can't stand it?" _Genki sang putting his emotions into the song_.

"Were you ever mistaken?  
Thought to be someone  
That you just can't be?" _Sarah sang being slightly less emotional._

_Both together:_ "So, where's the love you need?" _echo *Holly begins to glare jealously at Sarah now *  
_  
_Group sings and guitars start strumming with beat._

"Love takes time  
Please be kind  
See every part of me"

_Genki sings alone:_ "Cause I wanna be loved!"

_Group sings: _

"Love ain't blind  
Ties that bind  
Take on eternity"  
_  
Genki sings alone:_

"Oh, would you like to be trusted  
Well, for once in your life?"

_Both together: _

"Carry that fire  
Without burnin' each other"

_Genki sings alone:_

"Are you easily angry  
Oh, can you bury your pride"

_Both together:_

"Could you ever forgive me  
And not keep it inside?"

_Sarah sings alone:_

"Love takes time  
Please be kind"

_Genki sings alone:_ "Oh, yeah!"

_Sarah sings alone:_  
"Love ain't blind  
Ties that bind"

_Genki sings alone:_ "Hey! make a sacrifice sometimes"

_Sarah sings alone:_ "Maybe more than you planned"

_Genki sings alone:_ "Don't you hate to go through"

_Both sing:_ "The pain it takes to make a stand"

_Genki sings alone:_ "A hardened heart or a heartache"

_Sarah sings alone:_ "To admit that you're wrong"

_Genki sings alone:_ "And though it's hard"

_Both together: _

"It hardly Matters if that love is gone

Make a sacrifice sometimes!"

_Genki sings alone:_ "Yeah yeah"

_Both together:_

"Love takes time  
Please be kind  
See every part of me  
Cause I wanna be loved!" _Genki prominent_

"Love ain't blind  
Ties that bind  
Take on eternity, on eternity

Cause I wanna be loved!" _Genki prominent_

_Group sings: _

"Love takes time  
Please be kind  
See every part of me  
Cause I wanna be loved!" _Genki prominent_

"Love ain't blind  
Ties that bind  
Take on eternity, on eternity" _Genki prominent_

"Love takes time  
Please be kind  
See every part of me, every part of me" _Genki prominent_

"Love ain't blind  
Ties that bind  
Take on eternity, on eternity" _Genki prominent_

"Love takes time  
Please be kind  
Please be kind!  
See every part of me."

_Genki sings alone:_ "Cause I wanna be loved!" _Music fades out as Dave fades it with his controls. _

Genki smiles to Holly and the others. He looks to Matt noticing he is looking a little winded.

"Hey, Matt, maybe we should call it a night. You don't look to well."

"I second that" Sarah looked directly at him. "No protesting we don't need you sick with the concert coming up." Matt sighs in defeat.

"Fine but at least we know were ready right?"

"Yes, Matt, we know that well. Go home and get some rest" Sarah's voice softened as she noticed how pale he looked.

"Alright…"

"I'll walk ya." Dave came over to him helping him out the door now. Slash said his good byes and took off almost slamming into the door on the way out.

"Genki, in my Office Now!" Holly jumped hearing her yell at him like that. * _I don't know about her… I guess they really don't get along but…. I know I would love to sing with Genki as she does. _*

"I'm not sneaking off…Goodness…chill out." He walked into the office looking slightly tense, after putting his guitar down.

* * *

Once inside she sat on the desk facing him, as he shut the door.

"I know you didn't promise but your weren't to one seeing Niki cry…"

"Look I can't always make it to things you know that. I try but I have to work…I have bills to pay you know."

"I know…she did enjoy the present but she still cried because of your absence." She heard him shift his weight. "Daddy was upset with you. I did my best to explain things. He seems calmer now. But I got smacked because of you."

"I'm so sorry Sarah…. I never meant to get you hurt or hurt your sister."

"I know but please…do something with Niki to make up for this…"

"I'll try I have to get my schedule first and have to have the money second…it may take some time." His eyes closed as he sighed. * _Why can't my life be normal at all?_ * He felt her hands on his chest and looked down startled. Seeing her crying he gently put his arms around her holding her till she calmed down. "Its alright Sarah. Things will work out for the best."

"I know…God is here with us…Genki how come you never asked me out when the others did?" he looked startled by her question.

"Because I never had feelings for you in that manner. You're a sister to me. I'll always be here for you but not that way…" she looked down a moment.

"I'd hoped you would…your such a gentleman Genki…."

"Thank you but I am sorry that I don't feel that way." She surprised him with a soft kiss making him stare at her. "What was that for…."

"For being there for me when I need you the most. If you ever need anything in return tell me…"

"I do not expect to be paid back. But I know you'll be there if I need you." He smiled gently kissing her forehead. "I should get going. And you should get some rest." She nodded letting go of him.

They walked out of the office; Holly noticed the tear stains on her face. Now wondering what had happened in there.

"Genki, I will see you at the next practice. I have to get home before my dad kills me…"

"Alright get some rest, Sarah." She waved leaving with her guitar. Genki picked up his as he walked to the others.

"Why was she crying?" Holly asked unsure of what went on.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Not really sure it's my place to say anyway…" the others glanced at each other before following him.

* * *

Once home he plopped down on his bed the others watching him as he set his guitar to the side.

"Sarah was upset with her father…. something happened at home. I'm her spiritual mentor so to speak…I've been Christian longer then she has even though she is older then me. From what I gather she is the only Christian in her family. And I know she wanted to be more then friends with me…however I told her I don't feel that way towards her."

"And she took that well?" Suezo ask shocked

"Yes, but she's still upset with her family. I can't tell you what's exactly going on but I know its not over. Things always get worse before they get better."

"I thought you were together." Granity admitted

"Why? Just cause she bosses me around?" he shook his head. "I just don't stand up to women unless I'm pushed. I'm too easy going I guess" he shrugged. _* Could have fooled me when you slugged me years ago _* Granity mentally added. Christen walked into the room just then with a smile.

"Time for bed I would say…you look beat Genki…"

"Eves dropping?"

"Slightly." He shook his head as she left. The others dispersed leaving Holly standing there.

"What is it Holly?"

"Genki do you ever consider any of your friends as more then friends?"

"I'm not sure what you mean…if you mean as in family yes…" his eyes widened momentarily. He rose walking to her and put his hands on her shoulders making her look up at him. "I have fallen in love with friends before yes. Depends on the person…"

"Are you seeing anyone?" He seemed thrown off guard by the question.

"No, I'm not. I haven't found any one here that I feel that way toward."

"Alright, I will see you in the morning…." She left silently as he wondered what that was about. Shrugging it off he closed his door and got ready for bed. Holly walked into the room with Christen thank her for the kindness before she got ready for bed as well. The house was silent within 15 minutes time.

_

* * *

_

AAN: yes I re-wrote this due to plot and spelling errors. Hope its better now.


	2. Explanations Galore

_AAN: Yep finally got to chapter two. Amazing huh. See what you all think of the new developments. _

**

* * *

**

**Explanations Galore**

Once again Genki rose before dawn to head off to work. When he got down stairs and started getting some breakfast around, he found Holly standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching him.

"Holly what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep… I kept having a nightmare…" he noticed the tears in her eyes and put down his bowl. Walking to her he surprised her by pulling her into his arms.

"Its alright Holly, I can see you want to cry. If you need my help you know I will be here." She leaned against him, accepting the comfort for now.

"I know. You have always done your best to help me. No matter what." He felt her shiver knowing something major must be bothering her.

* _Well I have some extra time… I should help her _* "Holly what was your nightmare about?"

"It was about moo destroying everything I love…" he felt her tears on his shoulder, knowing this must have been a horribly graphic nightmare to cause her to cry. "What if we can't stop moo from being reborn?"

"We will Holly, just have faith alright? We did it once, we can do so again." His hand moved to stroke her back in a comforting manner. After a few long minutes Holly pulled back and looked up at him. She seemed less upset now but he knew her nightmares might not cease just cause he comforted her now. "Don't give up alright?" his voice soft and sincere, she merely nodded and leaned against him again. Genki wasn't as dense as he used to be as a kid, he knew full well Holly had an interest in him and would like a relationship. * _Perhaps we need to get reacquainted so we can determine whether a relationship will work. I know we both cared for each other back then but will it work out now? Especially if she has to go back to her world and I can't come with her._ * "Hey Holly, I have to get ready for work now but I would like to speak with you alone before bed tonight alright?" Holly looked up at him in surprise, seeing only sincerity in his eyes.

"That's fine. I would like to talk with you as well."

"Alright, well why don't you try and get some sleep in the mean time. You look exhausted." She nodded, before he let her go he kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams Holly."

"Have a good day at work." She smiled to him and headed back up stairs. Genki finished getting ready, and headed off to work in his sisters SUV rather then his mustang. He really did hate opening but atleast he would be out at a decent time.

* * *

By the time he returned home the others were up and had already eaten lunch. He was rather exhausted but he knew he must show them around and tell them what they needed to know. Holly could see the exhaustion in Genki when he walked in; he was late getting home according to his sister. He smiled to her briefly then looked over at the others. His sister had some food ready for him.

"Here, I warmed it back up… I take it you had a rough day."

"Yeah, it was a lot busier then normal and we were short people. Couldn't find anyone to come in and cover their shifts either." He ate quickly being as hungry as he was but tried to keep his manners at their best. Tiger raised a brow at the speed with which he ate,

"Didn't they let you eat?"

"Yes but I ended up with my break early on in the day… it didn't help me when the rush came. By then I was already hungry again."

"I take it you were bored just before you got busy?"

"Yeah, that's generally how it works. I was hoping today wouldn't be so much trouble but I was wrong." He soon finished leaving the others sweat dropping at the rate of which the food disappeared. He looked over at his friends and gave a weary smile. "Is it alright with all of you if I take a short nap before we go running around the city today?" the monsters looked at each other before Hare answered for the group.

"I don't see why that'd be a problem. Besides we will have questions I'm sure, you won't be able to answer them if you are half asleep." Genki nodded,

"Thanks guys." He turned toward his sister she already knew what he wanted,

"I'll entertain them don't worry. Now go rest so you can help them later." He nodded and trudged up stairs obviously about to pass out.

"Does he always come home that tired?" Holly asked concerned about his well being,

"No, usually they have more then enough people. But there are days he comes home that tired or more tired then that. I have seen him go straight to bed with out eating before cause he couldn't stay awake any longer then making it up the stairs. He works hard everyday, even if he does hate his job." The others seemed unsure of what to say to that so they said nothing and followed Vivian into the living room. Vivian decided to introduce them to some video games knowing that they had no experience with them.

* * *

By the time two hours had passed they all we having fun with the games. Holly now understood why Genki was always so excited about the games he spoke of to them. Smiling she went up stairs briefly to fetch something from her room. When she walked by Genki's room she decided to see if he was awake yet. His door was open so she just peered in. she noticed he hadn't bothered to do more then take his hat off, his shoes already by the door when he entered the house. He was still sound asleep and would be for another hour or so. He had managed to set his alarm to go off within 3 hours so he would still have time to spend with his friends. Holly walked in to his room as smiled seeing his relaxed face.

* _He looks rather cute when he's sleeping… not that he doesn't look good anyway. I never thought he would turn out this handsome. He always seemed so lanky as a kid._ * She let her hand brush his bangs out of his face and then caress his cheek for a moment. * _I wonder what he wants to talk with me about… or if he will even be able to tonight_ * her face twisted with concern, * _after all he is already worn out, the nap will help I'm sure but he will still have to show us around today. I really hope he has the energy to talk with me later though. _* She caressed his cheek a little while longer; as she did she noticed he wore a pendant underneath his shirt. She carefully pulled it out and looked it over. It was a gold cross with silver inlay and a garnet in the center of it. She looked at it wondering what it was for. She remembered seeing a cross on the shirt he had worn the other day. * _I wonder if it has something to do with his religion. Or if he just likes it for whatever reason._ * She returned the item to his shirt and smiled seeing how peaceful he looked. But before she could leave he began to stir. He was used to taking short naps and often woke before his set alarm. He knew she was there even before he opened his eyes. He looked over at her through the fog of his grogginess. He smiled gently before speaking,

"Is everything alright Holly?"

"Yeah, I was just worried about you. You've been so exhausted the past couple of days."

"It happens, I'm sure things at work will settle down soon." He smiled to her again; he felt her hand at his collar and knew what she was after.

"Genki, I was looking at your pendant. Its beautiful, is it related to your religion some how?" Genki was a little surprised that she had pieced that together but then he remembered just how smart Holly really was when she wanted to be.

"Yeah it is. My mother bought it for me after I was baptized and made the decision to be a Christian. It has a lot of sentimental value as well as the religious value."

"Does it symbolize something in your religion?"

"Yeah. The cross symbolizes the sacrifice that Christ made for all who would receive it. He was crucified on a cross of wood. So that is where the symboligy comes from. We remember what he did for us as his followers. But unlike normal men, he died and then rose from the grave 3 days later. Because he was the Son of God."

"I think I understand. Its not easy for me since I have never heard of your religion before."

"Its alright, there are a lot of religions out there, can't know of all of them, right?" he laughed lightly, though Holly could see he was still tired.

"Will you be alright to show us around today? And will you be able to talk with me later by the time you get done? You seem really exhausted still."

"Yeah, I'll manage just fine don't worry so much." He noticed a looked in her eyes he had missed before, "are you looking forward to talking with me later tonight?" her expression showed her surprise,

"Yeah I really wanted to have some time alone to talk. We almost never get time to do so it seems, no matter what the journey is." She laughed lightly, earning a chuckle from him.

"That is true. I was looking forward to it myself. We have some time now to talk though."

"Yeah we do I guess." His eyes showed a gentleness not present before and they noticed her playing nervously with the hem of her tunic.

"Holly, I know you have an interest in me as more then just a friend." Her eyes showed confusion and surprise, she hadn't expected him to notice so soon.

"Yeah I do… when I thought you and Sarah were together… I felt like I might have lost my chance to talk to you about it."

"Holly I have an interest in you as well. I always have. But I need to ask you something."

"Yeah what is it?" she was blushing now, she had never thought it possible that he would accept her interest in him and have an interest in her as well.

"Are you willing to have a relationship with me even though we might get separated?"

"Separated how?"

"Think about it Holly, we live in two separate worlds. Every time I came to your world it was for a purpose, once that was accomplished I had to leave. What if it's the same case here?" She felt both confused and discouraged by this news.

* _But it makes sense… he is right he had to leave each time…_ * "I really don't know… I'd be hard to start something only to get separated again… I know it was hard for me to live with out you before. A relationship would only increase that."

"Yes I know, that's why I am asking. I don't want you getting hurt in the process."

"I know you don't. I can't give you an answer right now Genki."

"Just think it over, give me the answer when you feel comfortable doing so."

"Alright I will." He smiled rising, he pulled her into an embrace.

"If you need any help all you have to do is ask. I know you were really scared this morning."

"Yeah I was" she returned the embrace shyly; Genki had always been bold. She had expected him to be less hands on then this though, she didn't think he would pull her into his arms. * _But I rather like being in his arms… I always have… _*

* _I hope she can handle making such a hefty decision. It's certainly not an easy one to make… for either of us._ * "Holly, don't worry about feeling jealous anymore. I haven't been in a relationship in a long time. And none of those I was in lasted long."

"I'm surprised actually… you are handsome Genki… I would expect a lot of girls to be after you."

"Oh they have been, but most I don't care for. The groupies aren't really my type. Being in a band doesn't help much either with that. But I love music so I'm not going to give that up any time soon." He smiled.

"You never told me that before…"

"I never really messed with any instruments as a kid. Didn't get into that till my teenage years."

"Wow… well that's explains it."

"Maybe we should get to know each other well again before we make our decision."

"I would like that."

"Alright we will get reacquainted later tonight. For now I need to change so I can show you guys around." She nodded, leaving the room and heading back down stairs.

* * *

It took only a few minutes for him to come down stairs. Once done, he managed to get the group into the large SUV and set about driving around town. The group was in awe of the huge buildings and the amount of people around them. Genki decided to start at a museum, figuring that would be a good way of introducing them to his world. That and it would explain things for him to some degree. As it was he knew he would have a lot of explaining to do. After seeing some taxidermy animals the group asked about other animals. Though the monster world had animals it didn't have the vast array that his world did. So the next stop was obvious, the zoo. Again the signs posted would help with explaining things. Tiger seems very confused when he saw the tiger of Genki's world. But that fact that they were fierce, even if they were feline, did make him smirk. For a change of pace Genki decided to take them to the park to relax, here it would be somewhat quieter and he could focus on their questions rather then on the road. He went to a vending machine and got a soda, letting each get their own. Though they had vending machines in their world they didn't have that many. Mocchi complained he was hungry; nothing seemed to have changed with him. So Genki bought him a snack from one of the other vending machines. Leaving the others unsure if the food was good, prompting Genki to get a few more snacks to share among them.  
*_Man it's a good thing I brought change… *_ he sighed softly to himself as he settled down on the grass. "Alright I'm sure you all have questions." They group looked to each other then Hare started off.

"Well we know moo is supposed to be reborn, but where would be the most likely spot for something like that to happen."

"My guess would be a genetic testing facility. As far as I can remember Colt said the ancients created the first monsters through genetics. Most facilities don't have the know how to deal with genetics, so it actually narrows our search quite a bit. The only problem is finding it. The government isn't known for being honest with its people. Often times they perform experiments, sometimes-horrific ones, with out the public's knowledge. They will go to extraordinary lengths to keep such places secret along with what they are doing a secret."

"What do you mean by horrific?" Holly asked, Genki had figured out of the group she would ask that question.

"They have been known to run experiments on not only animals but humans. Sometimes torturing people in the name of their 'science'. Though I have not heard anything of them doing such as of late. It doesn't mean they haven't done so. If they are they are probably picking people that wouldn't be missed. The homeless are always a target since they move around too much for most people to keep track of and they are vulnerable to attack. Their have been doctors caught running such experiments before as well. Most of them no long have a license to practice medicine." Holly gasped covering her mouth, Genki could tell his words had hit home. He knew she was shocked and disgusted that doctors or anyone for that matter would do such a thing. Though the others were also shocked and disgusted they were not bothered nearly as bad as Holly. Genki moved a hand to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He knew it wouldn't do much for now, and made a mental note to comfort her later when they were alone.

"Alright, well do you think they have the technology to make a shrine?" Granity asked, knowing she had seen technology but nothing like the shrines.

"That I am not sure of. Since I'm not sure exactly how a shrine works. I know it has something to do with energy conversion but with out knowing more then that I can't be certain. I'm sure creating the monsters would be their first step though. The discs and shrines would come secondary if this world follows your world's pattern. But they may not. There are other monster related games and stories. In some they don't seal the monsters away at all. In others they use a different device."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the game I played was called Monster Rancher, where you are a monster trainer and you raise your monster to compete in tournaments. As you get better in the game your monster will live longer and grown stronger. I think at the beginning most of them lived to 4 years old, as you got better and a nicer ranch they would live longer. Most of mine on average made it to 12 years at least." He looked around to see that they were still listening, they were though somewhat confused. "Anyway, the other games like Pokemon, focused on you becoming a pokemon master and having all the monsters in the game at some point in time. Unlike regular monsters pokemon evolve to become stronger. One of the starting pokemon you could choose was called Charmander. He was a fire type, so all his attacks were either physical like slash, or they were fire based. As he leveled up he would grow stronger but once he got to level 16 he would evolve in the Charmeleon. In that form, he was large in size, and had the ability to use better attacks then if he had not evolved. Later after a lot more leveling, he would evolve into the famous Charizard, a fire dragon pokemon that has a lot of strength. Charizard was one of the stronger pokemon in the game, and most people wanted to have him in their team. The team consisted of 6 pokemon of your choice. Having a balanced team made it much easier to win badges, and eventually enter the elite four to face the strongest opponents in the game. Because they were type based it meant you had to use strategy. Like using a water type against a fire type. But it was possible to use a grass type, which is venerable to fire, against a fire type and win. It was just very difficult." He once again paused knowing it was a lot to take in. "digimon was another monster related game that popped up. Digimon digivolved to get stronger, it was a lot like evolving. The only difference is they could go back to their original form or de-digivolve when they wanted to or if they ran out of energy. Digimon tended to look more aggressive and ready for battle while pokemon always looked kind cute because of how they were drawn in the game. Yugioh was a card game that popped up that used monster, trap, and magic cards in tandem to fight card battles called duels. I've seen some really good strategist play that game, though I was never that good at the game myself. Though I do know that the blue eyes white dragon was the prized monster in that game and had one of the strongest attack powers. But i heard there was a debate of over the supposed god cards that were created later. The god cards were 3 monsters that were very strong, but when all 3 were on the field at the same time they were invincible…. or nearly invincible. In all 3 cases the monsters were dealt with differently. In pokemon, they were kept in pokeballs. In digimon they usually ran around with their tamer in their smaller rookie form. And in yugioh they were sealed away in cards and could only be called forth when a game was in session. There have been other series as well but those are the main three besides monster rancher." He waited now hoping his explanation had mad some sense to them.

"I think I understand what you mean there. But in each case the monsters also seem very different." Tiger was the first to give his opinion.

"They are in all cases yes."

"I think we should learn about them chi!" Mocchi who hadn't input much lately finally added his two cents.

"I agree with you there but the most important thing is to learn what groups could make the monsters." Hare pondered on the problem for a moment.

"I can try doing a Internet search but it might not yield anything. There is one more possibility but it's a long shot. I have an old friend that might be of help. I haven't talked to her in awhile so she may or may not help me out in this regard. I know she has been in the 'underground' heavily for various reasons and maybe able to get information that I can't, she has a lot of connections as I recall."

"So who is this old friend?"

"A dangerous woman by the name of Raya Stanford. I know she was a professional bounty hunter for a while and she won't hesitate to kill someone. I helped her in a few cases because I owed her. She saved my life once. We don't talk much because her stoic attitude bothers me. But I know she does have atleast one daughter now so maybe she has settled down a bit." he shrugged, he honestly didn't like talking with her but in this case it might just require it. He would get over his personal feelings on the matter to save his world.

"Genki do you really think she will be of help?"

"I think she could be, but despite being stoic she can get moody… if she is in a bad mood… I won't get any where with a request. I'd have to have a secondary reason for contacting her."

* * *

Right then his cell phone went off startling the group. Genki had told them about the regular phone, but not his cell phone. With a sigh he pulled it out looking at the number. He raised a brow wondering what the call was about. "Excuse me for a moment guys." He rose and walked about ten feet away before answering the phone. Which he immediately held away from his ear, "Sarah calm down I can't understand you when you are yelling." Holly noted he seemed a bit annoyed by his tone. It was obvious the two didn't get along that well. He listened for a moment before responding again. "Hey relax, I will handle it. You have enough to deal with let me take it. No I can manage on my own. Sarah!" his tone deepening to a tone the others had not heard before, to Tiger it sounded like a warning tone. Something like a parent would use with a child. "Let me deal with it. I will call Matt and talk with him. I know of someone else who can cover for him if he can't make it alright? All right, now get going before your dad breaks the door down. Alright bye." Genki rubbed his eyes for a moment looking like he might just have a headache. Walking back over to the group he sat down again.

"Something wrong." Tiger asked for the others, having better hearing he had heard part of the conversation the others had not.

"Sarah's freaking out cause Matt is sick. He may not be able to make the concert we had lined up. We are supposed to be playing for a crowd of about a thousand people…. But Matt is our drummer and you can't play with out a drummer. I plan on calling Matt later and checking in with him, to make sure she got the story straight. There are times she hears what she wants to hear, and its not always accurate."

"That's why you seemed so annoyed…" Hare had put two-and-two together fairly quickly. Genki acted like an older brother to Sarah rather then a boyfriend.

"Yeah, she's pretty high strung… and she got into another family feud with her dad… he was pretty upset from the sounds of it. But I'm not sure what the fight was about."

"Do they always fight?" Holly seemed concerned now.

"They fight a lot…the family… is falling apart, none of them get along that well…I can't say much more then that… its not my place to do so." Holly could see he knew much more but that he wouldn't say it. "I have the secondary reason to call Raya now though… if Matt's out… then I might get her to take over the drums. I know she can do it, she's at a higher skill level then Matt." He smiled and laughed lightly confusing the others. "I had hoped to avoid calling her for awhile but… looks like God gave me a reason I can't ignore. How typical, always the opposite of what I want to do." Genki heard his phone go off again, "Looks like Matt called first… Sorry… No one ever calls me this much normally… its only if I get busy with others that I'm suddenly popular."

* * *

"Its fine, take care of it." Tiger offered knowing Genki was stressed. Genki took the call and walked a ways away to talk with Matt in peace. "He seems very stressed." Tiger said once he was out of earshot. Holly looked to him confused.

"He does. I'm sure we are a burden to him but I have a feeling that this whole Sarah mess is even more of a burden." Hare agreed.

"Tiger… are we causing him problems then?" Holly seemed concerned again,

"Yes, I'm sure we are but I don't think we are causing the worst of the problems. And I get the feeling he doesn't like talking to Raya let alone being around her. Just from how he was acting."

"What do you think he meant by ' its always the opposite of what he wants to do'?"

"I really can't say on that one. Its obviously something religious related considering his statement." Hare put in his thoughts on the matter.

"I think… Genki is trying to help… too many people… at the same time." Golem said in his usual manner though he was human in form. They had to admit it seemed plausible though he didn't seem to be helping anyone other then his friends right now.

"Yes, that may be. But we did show up in him with out much warning. I'm sure he is busy with what he has to do here."

* * *

"Yeah Matt what's going on?"

"_Well basically I have some sort of flu or something. Been having dizzy spells and such. So there is no way I can play man. I'm sorry…"_

"Hey don't be sorry, its not like you planned this."

"_Yeah I know but Sarah is all freaked…"_

"I will handle her."

"_You sure you two aren't going to get married some day. You fight like a married couple."_

"Very funny."

"_Well you do."_

"Well I'm glad you still have you're sense of humor but no I have no romantic interest in her."

"_Man you never have a girlfriend…"_

"Actually I may have one soon. You remember the girl named Holly that came with me?"

"_Which one was that?"_

"Oh that's right you missed the introductions. She was the brunette."

"_Oh her. Man she was hot, though the other girl was even better looking…"_

"Anyway," he ignored the strange comment, "Holly and I have known each other for years. Since she's here we are discussing having a relationship. But we are still deciding if it'll work, after all when she has to go home it'll become a long distance relationship and you know how those go."

"_Aw man, yeah that would suck. Any chance she can stay?"_

"We aren't sure yet. That's also still being discussed. Lots to work through you know."

"_Well I wish you luck man, she seemed really nice. Though I don't think she liked Sarah."_

"She was a bit jealous… I let her know my intentions later."

"_Oh I see."_

"Get some rest Matt, I know of a drummer that can cover for you."

"_Hey thanks man. I will try to get better soon."_

"Alright, later."

"_Later."_ After getting off the phone with Matt, Genki decided he should give Raya a call.

* _Might as well get it out of the way_ * Genki dialed her number hoping she would be in a decent mood.

"Hey Raya, Its me Genki."

"_I know who it is, what do you want?"_

"I was wondering if you could help me out. Our drummer is sick and we have a concert coming up. We are supposed to play for around a thousand people, so it's hard to cancel it. Could you be our drummer for that night?" he waited patiently knowing Raya always thought things through carefully.

"_I don't see a problem with that. You remember how to get to my house?"_

"Yeah."

"_Bring the music over, all I ask is you add in one more some to the list. One of Petra's songs, I'll let you choose."_ Genki bit his lip but decided it would work out ok.

"Sure that's not a problem, I'll bring them over tomorrow if you have time."

"_I have time in the afternoon. If you can set up a practice time so I can get a feel for the band." _

"Yeah sure, we practice twice a week anyway."

"_Good, see you then."_

"Ok bye." He let out a sigh of relief, atleast she was open to that idea. He would pose the other idea tomorrow when he took the music over.

* * *

Genki walked back over to the group and sat down.

"Well I settled things with Matt. He seems a lot calmer now. I also called Raya, I'm taking the music over for her to look at tomorrow. I will discuss finding out some information via the underground with her tomorrow. I didn't want to try that over the phone."

"I'm glad you got things worked out. Do you think she will help us with the information we need?" Holly spoke still worried about Genki.

"She might. I'm not really sure. She can be really had to predict."

"Well atleast we are a step closer. Do you want us with you when you go to talk to her?" Granity asked rather curious.

"I don't see a problem with you coming, I will make up an excuse if she has any issues. Just don't try to jump into the conversation about information right away. I'm going to focus the conversation on the music and up coming concert for a bit first. I want her to be in a decent mood before I try anything else." They all nodded, they could understand his reasoning there. Suddenly his phone went off again but the sound was different. "my sister… what does she want?..." he answered the phone somewhat curious, "Hello sis what's up."

"_Genki you have to get home right away something horrible has happened!"_

_

* * *

_

AAN: yep cliffhanger! Lol I can be so cruel I know. Don't worry the next one will get up faster. And yeah I fixed the mistakes in chapter one. R&R please!


	3. Trouble Arises

_AAN: on a role yay! Yep now on to the cliff hanger and beyond lol. _

**Trouble Arises**

Suddenly his phone went off again but the sound was different. "My sister… what does she want?..." he answered the phone somewhat curious, "Hello sis what's up."

"_Genki you have to get home right away something horrible has happened!"_

"What! What happened?"

"Its Sarah, she's over here and she is beaten up pretty bad! I can't get her to tell me what happened or go to a hospital. She's in your room at the moment with Christine."

"Alright I'm on my way!" he hung up the phone and looked to the group. They were all waiting for an explanation. "Something's happened. Apparently Sarah's been beaten up and I'm sure I know who did it too. We need to get back, she's refusing to get medical attention and that could lead to something serious." Holly nodded knowing medical attention was necessary at such times.

* * *

The group rose and followed him quickly to the car, his exhaustion forgotten in the midst of his adrenaline rush. Soon he engaged the 4x4 and took a short cut home. Hare noticed the handling difference and had asked some questions about it. After reaching the end of the short cut, he disengaged the 4x4 and quickly made his way home. On the way Holly asked the one question they were all wondering.

"Genki… who did this to her? You said you knew who did it." Genki glanced at her as he continued driving. He wasn't sure he should say but decided his group was trust worthy.

"Her father…"

"What?" the group stammered

"Her father has been abusing her for awhile now. I couldn't convince her to go to the cops over it though. And with out her statement there wasn't much I could do. She told me about the abuse awhile back, though its never gotten this bad before. Usually its minor things, she'd have a black eye or something. She's never been entirely beaten up before." He glanced over at Holly seeing complete and utter shock on her face, with a mixture of disgust. He knew Holly had not expected such an answer.

* * *

Once they arrived back at his home, they followed him inside. They remained down stairs with Vivian while Genki walked to his room. Christine nodded to him and left as he came in. He pulled Sarah into his arms hoping to bring her some comfort. At first she struggled not feeling safe but soon she relaxed.

"Shh… its all right now. You are safe, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." She began to sob into his chest and he held her. After a little bit she pulled back looking up into his eyes, she seemed relieved and confused. "Sarah did your father do this?"

"Yeah… I mouthed off… and he 'put me in my place'." He noticed she seemed to be reacting strangely but waited. "Genki… he did more then beat me this time." She whispered in his ear, his face twisting with shock and disgust.

"Sarah you have to report this… he can't keep getting away with these things."

"I know…"

"Will you let me call my police friend?" she nodded. Christine had been standing at the door and nodded to him leaving to make the call.

* * *

Down stairs Holly and the others patiently waited. Christine came down glancing over at them, seeing worry and confusion on their faces.

"Hey Vivian can you call Officer Remmy? We need her here, Sarah's going to file against her father this time." Vivian nodded and walked off to do so.

"Officer Remmy?"

"Yeah, a police friend of Genki's. She owes him for him helping her out on a case. I think Genki wants her to come cause Sarah is more likely to talk to woman then a man about what happened. And it's more then just her getting beat up this time. Based on the look I saw on Genki's face, her father did more then just beat her up. Though I can only guess what he did."

"What's you guess?" Hare asked, now showing real concern.

"I'm not sure I should say or not. I don't like starting rumors especially since I don't know for sure." Tiger nodded his understanding.

"Then I guess we wait for Genki then." The rest of the group nodded as well. Taking a seat and hoping things would settle down soon.

* * *

Though Holly decided to wonder up stairs, no one stopped her. She looked in through the door, what she saw caused her to gasp. She hadn't expected to see Sarah in such bad shape. Sarah was out right sobbing into Genki's chest while he held her gently, trying to not hurt her anymore then she already was. Genki had heard her gasp and looked over seeing her, he merely nodded. He knew her well enough to know she was worried.

"Sarah it's alright. I won't let him hurt you again all right. You can stay here till this gets sorted out. Officer Remmy will help you as well. She's really nice, and I know she'll do everything she can to help you." Holly slowly entered the room hoping to be of help, though she was unsure of what Sarah thought of her.

* _I wonder if she will be angry that Genki cares for me… or if she will trust me at all… we don't know each other all the well after all._ *

"I know Genki… it's just hard…"

"I know you love him Sarah. But you can't let him do this."

"I will file against him alright… but it doesn't mean I want him to get life in prison or anything…"

"I doubt a jury would go that high on an assault and battery. Not unless you are willing to tell them about the other things he has done."

"Mom would never forgive me…."

"Maybe but what if he decided to hurt your little sister…." Sarah stared at him in shock, it was obvious by the look in her eyes she had forgotten about that possibility. By now she had noticed Holly but decided to ignore her since Genki had.

"I can't let her get hurt." She said at length so softly Genki almost missed it.

"I will help you protect her. I know you want to keep her safe Sarah. But that means you have to do something to ensure her safety." He saw tears forming again, sighing he pulled her to him. "Look I know you don't want to go through this but you have to make a choice. If you truly want to protect her then you have to tell Remmy about everything he has done. It's the only way to put him in jail for a good long while and keep you both safe. I'm pretty sure the state will take away his visitation rights so you won't be obligated to see him at all. I know your mother will be upset but I have a feeling she is scared herself, she may calm down after all is said an done." Holly finally came over and sat on the bed, Sarah pulled back and glanced over at her. She seemed unsure of what to do with Holly there. Genki decided to say something to get the girls to relax. "Holly… I know you're worried. You don't have to get involved you know. I hate drawing you into things that aren't your problem." Holly glanced to him now.

"Genki, you aren't drawing me in. You know me well enough to know I want to help." She looked back to Sarah now. "I don't know exactly what's happened but I'd like to help you… if you will let me. Any friend of Genki's is a friend of mine." Now Sarah had heard Holly's name before but she knew they hadn't seen each other in awhile.

"I know you want to help but… I'm not sure I want to involve anyone else…."

"You won't be a burden Sarah." Holly said softly getting the girl in question to look at her again. "I really enjoy helping others." Genki knew that statement was true; Holly had always enjoyed helping people.

"Genki… when will Officer Remmy get here?"

"In the next half hour I'm sure, why?"

"Could you get me something to eat… and maybe another shirt?" her own shirt ripped wide open, she had held it shut so he wouldn't see anything.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." He rose carefully and walked out of the room to get the items in question.

* * *

Now Sarah looked to Holly,

"You like him don't you?" he voice soft and unreadable. Holly looked at her surprised, she hadn't expected that question to come up so soon.

"I'm assuming you mean like him as more then a friend?"

"Yeah…"

"I do yes, but Genki and I live along distance apart. I'm not sure things would really work out if we were to have a relationship."

"I see… so you're not going to even try?"

"I'm not sure I want to…" Holly wasn't sure if Sarah was upset about the whole matter or not.

"I think you should try even if you don't think it'll work."

"Huh?" Sarah could tell by the look on Holly's face that she hadn't expected such a response.

"I can't have him no matter what… he just don't love me that way… but if he can love you that way then… I want him to be happy. Even if it means its not with me. He deserves it… after everything he has done to help me over the years." Holly could see an intensity in the hazel orbs that stared into her own eyes.

* _She must really love him_ * "I will try it, since you think I should. I have to talk to him first though."

"Of course" she smiled slightly, though feeling pain as she did. "Ow…"

"Maybe you should relax for awhile. I'm sure you'll feel better later. I have some bruise balm we can use."

"That'd be great."

"Sarah… would you mind telling me what happened?" Sarah sighed,

"I mouthed off to my dad… and he 'put me in my place'… saying something about a woman should never speak out of turn… I really don't know where he gets this stuff from."

"He beat you up?"

"Yeah…."

"Did he do anything else?" Sarah watched Holly for a moment, she noted the gentle demeanor the girl had and that she seemed eager to help her.

"Yeah…" she leaned forward and whispered it into Holly's ear. Then pulled back to see a look of shock and disgust on Holly's face.

"Why would any one do such a thing?" she managed to stammer.

"He said it would teach me what my place truly was… and it would keep me under his tutelage longer. Though I'm not sure what he meant by that." Holly noticed the tears forming in her eyes again. Hesitating only slightly she reached over and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. Sarah leaned against her in response accepting the comfort; feeling as though Holly was very trustworthy for some reason.

"I'm not sure what he could have meant but I know he's wrong. I'm sure Genki will make sure you're safe and well away form him."

"I know he will. I'm worried about my little sister, Niki right now. He could hurt her as well."

"He was mad at you right? Wouldn't he be out looking for you?"

"Probably."

"Well that means he's not hurting her right? He's too busy trying to find you right now." Genki came back in handing Sarah a shirt his sister got out. He then turned his back allowing Sarah to change. Holly noticed the shirt she had been wearing was ripped open by force. * _Makes sense… I'm sure she was struggling to fight back and defend herself _*

"I'm decent now Genki." Genki moved to her side again handing her a sandwich and a cup of hot tea. He also gave Holly some tea knowing she enjoyed a variety of teas. He too had one so as not to be strange to the girls.

* * *

After a half hours time Officer Remmy showed up, Vivian directed her to Genki's room; as Christine entertained the monsters. Genki smiled when he saw his old friend.

"Remmy its been while. This is Sarah, She needs to talk to you." Remmy, who had seen women in this condition before, merely smiled and took a seat near by.

"I'm glad you decided to get some help, you're very brave. I know this will be a hard process but I need you to tell me what happened. I'm also going to have to take some photographic evidence alright?" Sarah listened to her then nodded slowly. She had known that would come along with telling her story. Holly seemed slightly confused but Genki just reached over and placed his hand on hers to get her attention. His eyes silently telling her he would explain it later. Sarah had noticed the exchange but she thought it was cause Holly was disturbed about the photos that would be taken. * _Though I really should ask where she is from…She and the others seem rather strange _*

"Sarah I'll stay with you while you talk to her if you want but, I will leave when she moves on to other things. Its your decision." Sarah looked over at him unsure at first then smiled gently.

"I'll be fine on my own. Why don't you two go down stairs? I'm sure I will get along with Officer Remmy just fine." Remmy smiled and nodded, waiting till the couple had left before she started asking questions.

"Alright, now lets go through what happened. Take your time."

* * *

Down stairs the others saw Holly and Genki return both carrying their cups of tea. Genki sat down on the couch as he watched Mocchi playing a game.

"Well Kid?" Genki glanced over at Tiger.

"She has decided to file against her father. Remmy is taking her statement right now. If she tells Remmy everything it'll get her dad put in jail for atleast 5 years if not more. She wasn't going to do it at first but when I mentioned her sister being in danger as well, it changed her mind."

"Genki, what did Remmy mean by photographic evidence?" Holly had waited to ask knowing Genki had wanted her to.

"She will take pictures of Sarah's wounds. I'll be proof of his abuse for later, even after she heals."

"I see…"

"Genki, Christine said she had a guess that her father did more then just beat her up." Genki glanced to Christine who looked guilty. "What'd he do to her?"

"I'm not sure Sarah would want me to say." Holly nodded in agreement.

"Guys its something that will hurt her emotionally for a long time. It might be best if we let Sarah decide who gets to know about it." Tiger looked to Holly, something about it made him think that this Sarah girl had been raped.

* _If that were the case… it'd explain why Genki refuses to tell the others. After all most women prefer to hide that from those around them_ *

"Alright, we won't ask again." Tiger stated at length getting a very strange look from the others. Holly seemed distraught to Genki's eyes, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah… I just didn't realize your world was this corrupt…"

"Yeah well this stuff doesn't happen every day around me but… I'm sure it does happen a lot through out the world. Unfortunately this place has a lot of evil in it. But there is still good here too. And that is what I am trying to save." She looked over at him for a moment before nodding. He put an arm around her shoulders hoping to comfort her. Suezo saw it though and his eyes widened,

"Genki, you're not hitting on her are you? Get your hands off her!" Holly sighed; she hadn't had many boyfriends due to Suezo's over protective nature.

"Suezo calm down. I'm trying to be of comfort to her." He ignored Suezo for the most part. He already knew Suezo's behavior and expected he would interfere. "Besides isn't it her choice if she wants to have a boyfriend Suezo? I think Holly can take care of herself just fine." Suezo looked as though he might protest until Holly gave him 'the look'. He was soon quiet and left the two alone. Holy leaned against Genki accepting the comfort. Tiger and Golem just smiled, the group had known the two liked each other for a while now. And Genki's sisters had an amused look on their faces as well. Hare and Mocchi were too busy with the game to notice the couple right now.

* * *

Soon Officer Remmy came out and down the stairs. She had her camera stowed away with her notes in her bag.

"How'd it go?" Genki asked clearly worried that Sarah had backed out last minute.

"She told me alot of information. I will go get her sister so we know she is safe. I'll also call it in and get her father arrested before he can do anymore harm."

"I'm glad she went through with it."

"Will she be staying her tonight?" Genki looked to Vivian now.

"I think we can manage that, she can stay in my room. And I have an extra cot for her sister." Vivian answered; she too was worried about the pair.

"Alright then I will bring her sister here." With a nod Remmy left to do just that.

Genki and Holly saw Sarah at the top of the stairs. They smiled to her hoping she would come and sit with them. She indeed did watching Hare and Mocchi playing their game again.

"Holly, I meant to ask you… where are you from? You said it was a long ways away… but never said where." Genki seemed surprised; Holly just smiled. Since Sarah had trusted her so freely she decided to trust Sarah.

"I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you." Holly spoke quietly.

"Try me."

"Well we are all from the monster world. Genki said it'd be called the monster rancher world since that's the game that connects the two worlds." Sarah's eyes had gotten as big as dinner plates. She could tell Holly was dead serious; she looked over at Genki who just nodded.

"Sorry I never told you, I didn't think you would believe me. But that is where they are from. The monsters" he pointed to the rest of the group, "became human when they came through the portal." Now Sarah had played the game and knew the monsters. She assumed they were cos-playing just as Slash had. As she looked around she indeed saw that there traits well represented the monster name they had. Holly's attire did remind her of the attire worn by the random people in the game and by Colt, her training helper.

"Yeah at the time… I might not have believed you. But I can tell you are telling the truth."

"That's why you were worried things would get complicated. I understand now, being form two worlds does pose a problem."

"Yes, that's why I said that."

"You should still give it a go anyway." Genki looked at the girls suspiciously, this sounded like a 'girl talk' if he had ever heard one. The monsters looked over clueless as to what the girls were talking about. Granity looked puzzled for a moment but then chuckled; she had an idea that it was about Genki and Holly being together. But then Granity often paid more attention then the others.

* * *

It didn't take long for Remmy to bring Niki by. Niki immediately Ran to Sarah very happy to see her. After she was done crying she noticed Genki. Genki sweated slightly knowing what was about to happen. He hated the fact that he was an uncle as far as the girl was concerned but he knew there was no breaking her of that.

"Uncle Genki!" she ran full tilt at him, to avoid being put on the ground Genki picked her up and swung her around before holding her in his arms. "You missed my party!"

"I know, gomen. I had to work. But I didn't forget did I?"

"Well no."

"Did you like your gift?"

"Yes, see?" she wore the barrette in her hair "and I like the toys too!" the girl hugged him fiercely. Though he didn't mind kids in general he had a soft spot for Niki. He smiled getting an almost fatherly look in his eyes.

"I'm glad you liked them so well." Holly watched along with the others, they seemed shocked by the exchange. Tiger never though Genki would be that gentle and caring towards children, he wasn't much of the fatherly type last time her knew.

* _But then that was when he was a lot younger_ *

"Uncle?" hare had gotten stuck on the word since it was uttered.

"Niki has always called him that. We don't know why. Genki protested at first but now he seems to have given in and allowed her to call him that." Vivian had noticed his change in demeanor toward the girl over time. She knew he cared about both Sarah and Niki he treated them like family. Holly noticed the fatherly look in Genki's eyes; she hadn't expected him to like children at this point. Most guys didn't even in her world but it seemed that he did.

* _I guess that's why he has always been so special. He never does what others do. He always finds his own path to tread on._ * Holly smiled, though it was unexpected it was a nice surprise, * _guess that means he wouldn't mind kids if we do get that far_ *

"Lets get some rest alright Niki?" Sarah asked gently as Genki put the young girl down. Vivian walked up the stairs to make up a place for the girls, Holly decided to join her. Vivian accepted the help without question. Soon Sarah came up with her sister, Genki leading them. The monsters remaining down stairs for now.

"Are you sure this will work out? I mean both of us can't really fit very well." Sarah asked a little concerned.

"It'll have to due for now, I can always take the couch if need be." Vivian stated calmly.

"I think I would take the couch before I put you there sis." Genki commented, ever being a gentleman.

"You and Holly could always bunk together." Sarah said with a smirk. Holly blushed profusely and lost her voice. Genki on the other hand, though blushing slightly still had his.

"Sarah! You know that would be very inappropriate."

"Hey you two have known each other for awhile now right? You both know neither one of you will try anything." Sarah defended, almost laughing at their expressions. Vivian decided to stay out of the mess and show Niki the cot she would have to herself.

"We know each other well yes, and yes neither one of us would try anything. But that doesn't mean that it would be even remotely appropriate for us to do such."

"Genki is right… I don't think it'd be a good idea either way."

"I'd only be for a night right? What are you two afraid of."

"Suezo killing me for one…" Genki mumbled under his breath, though Sarah missed it Holly caught his words. She knew that was a valid enough fear, Suezo would indeed freak out. "Sarah, we'll figure something out but it won't be that."

"I could stay with you."

"Absolutely not."

"Afraid I'd try something?"

"That or you'd brag about sleeping with me to Matt…. And yeah that'd go over really well in our group. Don't even go there, besides were you not just raped? I'd think the last thing you'd want is to be next to a man." He kept his voice down so Niki would not hear him.

"Pfft… like you'd do anything."

"Sarah, that's not the point." She waved him off,

"Yeah, I know. Vivian and I'll work it out now go talk to your girl for awhile." Genki raised a brow; he knew full well Sarah was calling Holly his girl. Holly was still beet red form the whole ordeal. He sighed and managed to get her out of the room.

* * *

He pulled her into his room and shut the door so they could talk.

"I'm assuming you and Sarah had a girl talk then?"

"Yeah something like that… why would she suggest me sleeping with you?"

"She's trying to push us into getting to know each other better."

"Yes, but that was…"

"Uncalled for I know. She does that from time to time."

"But why did she try to sleep with you herself?"

"I think she was hoping you would protest and try to make sure you stayed with me rather then her but she didn't realize that you'd never 'defend your territory' that way. It was an underhanded tactic. Anyway, don't worry about it. Atleast she's not trying to drive us apart."

"She said she wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with her."

"That doesn't surprise me. She is selfless that way." Holly could tell Genki was fatiguing.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You seem exhausted again."

"I will in a bit. We still haven't talked much."

"Yeah…"

"Holly do you want to try a relationship?" Holly looked him in the eye noticing he was very anxious for her answer.

"Yeah I would like to try it… even if we might get separated. I don't think I can be without you." He smiled and nodded; reaching forward he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder enjoying being held by him.

"I was hoping you would say that. I really want to be with you Holly." She smiled, and then looked up at him.

"I had a feeling you did. Genki… what's courting like in your world?"

"Well… that depends on the couple. Some move really fast and end up…. bedding each other fairly soon, others take it slow and wait till marriage for that. But both are accepted by society here. Though I figured you'd prefer the second, slower version."

"Yeah I would prefer it. I don't want to do anything in bed till after I'm married."

"That's fine, I was waiting myself."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad." She smiled up to him; he knew it meant a lot to her that he was waiting as well. Holly moved slowly letting him know what she wanted, he smile and tilted his head accepting her kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was sweet and loving nonetheless. Genki understood that his words had meant the world to her and that she loved him greatly.

"Get some rest Holly, we'll have a long day ahead tomorrow." She nodded and retreated to the room she shared with Christine. The others had gone to sleep on their own, though Suezo stood outside Genki's door to ensure that Holly made it to her own bed. Once done, he went to bed himself thinking over what the couple had discussed. Though he had the best vision his hearing wasn't bad. And he understood Holly loved Genki, and he had slowly been accepting that. He was just afraid Genki might take advantage of her, but hearing his words made Suezo rethink that conclusion. Soon the house was silent again, as everyone rested hoping the next day wouldn't be as stressful.

_AAN: yep ending there, now on to what Raya has in store of the group. Please R&R._


	4. Preparing the Way

_AAN: Raya will be interesting I promise. _

**Preparing the Way**

Genki woke feeling a prescience in his room, glancing over he saw Holly standing in his doorway. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Holly?" his soft and tired voice came to her ears; she looked over surprised to see him awake. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep… I was having a nightmare again."

"Was it the same one?"

"No it was different this time." He sat up in his bed, smiling he patted the edge of the bed inviting her to come sit with him. She hesitated a moment then moved to sit on the bed. He moved his arms around her to hold her close, hoping to be of comfort. "Genki…. I dreamed I was raped…"

"Holly…"

"By Mu…"

"Holly I won't let that happen, you know that."

"Yes I know…." She looked up at him, her eyes showing fear. "Genki I can't sleep… I'm scared."

"I'll stay up with you." He held her closer, wanting to bring comfort to her and make her feel safe. "Holly, I'll hold you as long as it takes for you to feel safe again." His voice soft, Holly leaned back against him, her hand coming up to hold his. After a few more minutes Holly finally spoke.

"Genki… would you kiss me again?" He looked down into her eyes unsure why she was asking.

"Of course." He smiled gently, she shifted in his arms. He leaned in and let their lips meet again, his love for her flowing into the kiss. Holly welcomed it, her hand coming up to his jaw, to hold him there. Holly made out with him, though surprised he allowed her to do so. After a bit he broke the kiss panting, he moved to rest his forehead on her shoulder. She moved her arms around him concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just need to cool down…."

"Cool down?"

"Yeah… you were arousing me…" He was blushing by now. Holly gasped and blushed,

"Genki… I didn't mean…"

"I know. It's alright, we can kiss like that in moderation. I know you weren't trying to do so… I know you don't want to bed me or fool around right now."

"I'm glad you know that… I'm still sorry. I'm sure this makes it harder for you."

"It does but its not the first time I have had to deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

"The last girl I dated aroused me… only she was trying to do so…."

"Did you do anything?"

"I'm still a virgin if that's what you are asking."

"Actually I was wondering if you two fooled around…"

"I did a few things I regret… I let things get out of hand… I'd never felt… desire like that before. It took me a bit to get it under control. Where as you stopped when I told you I was aroused… she did everything she could to make me more aroused… she wanted to bed me I think."

"What exactly did you two do…" He saw a look that he couldn't place in her eyes; she could see shame in his.

"I…"

"It's ok Genki… please… trust me."

"I French kissed her, and touch her breast…" his voice very soft, she almost missed it.

"You touched her breast? You mean just briefly…."

"No… it wasn't briefly. I'm not sure how long it was but I know it was more then a few minutes. It took me a little bit to realize what I was doing."

"Did you squeeze her breast?" Holly seemed very embarrassed to ask.

"Yes… if you need to know… my hand was under her shirt. When I finally managed to stop she seemed very disappointed and tried her best to get me to go at it again. A part of me wanted to go all the way with her… but my heart wouldn't let me. I've never felt desire like that again though… not that strong… at least not until now."

"Genki can you control it?"

"With your help, yes. Its just means when I need to cool down then you need to let me." He rested his forehead on her shoulder again. "Unless… you want to fool around…"

"Genki… I'll let you cool down don't worry… fooling around wouldn't be a good idea. We'd probably have trouble not taking things too far."

"Yeah… I figured you'd say that. You have always been a modest and honorable woman." She blushed; she knew he was feeling a lot of shame right now.

"Genki, I know you feel ashamed that you touched her like that but… I know you were having trouble. It means a lot that you didn't bed her. You could have… but you didn't."

"Holly if I bed anyone I want it to be someone I love. Not someone I'm lusting after." She smiled pulling him closer whispering.

"I love you so much Genki… you are special."

"I love you too; you're special as well Holly."

"Genki… what's French kissing?" He pulled back to see if she was serious, she was. She noticed he seemed confused, "I just don't know what it is…"

"Well… its….you're serious aren't you, you don't know?" she nodded. "Wow… I guess it's not common in your world then. It is in this one… I knew back when I was in your world the first time." He shook his head then smiled, "it's when you use your tongue when kissing. Most girls don't like it from what I have heard but it depends on the woman." Holly's turn to look confused.

"How can you use your tongue and kiss?"

"You put your tongue in the other person's mouth."

"I'm still confused…" to her the two motions didn't seem compatible. He sighed, he wasn't sure how else to explain it.

"I can't explain it any better then that…. I could show you…. If you want to learn."

"You want to French kiss me?"

"Only if you want to learn what it is… I just don't know how else to help you understand it." He waited to see what she wanted to do.

"Will you need to cool down again…"

"I don't know, probably." She leaned against him thinking. She did want to understand but using ones tongue seemed gross.

"Alright… I will try it with you." He nodded,

"You can stop me anytime you want." She nodded. He leaned in to kiss her; she accepted it. After a few minutes of kissing he moved his tongue to her lips, his tongue begging for entrance. Unsure of what to do she didn't respond. He broke the kiss long enough to mumble, "Holly open your mouth…" then tried again. This time she opened her mouth for him. The experience of his tongue in her mouth was intense. She felt grossed out from it but also felt aroused herself. The way his tongue moved around hers almost made it so she was kissing him back with out her willing it. After a few minutes of this the feelings grew too intense and she pushed back on his chest. He immediately stopped; pulling back he kissed her forehead then pulled her into an embrace. "You alright?" he whispered between pants. She didn't answer him though, as she also panted trying to get her emotions under control. Taking that as a bad sign he sighed softly, "you didn't like it did you? That's fine I won't ask you to do it again."

"It's not just that… the feelings were too intense… it was hard for me to control my emotions."

"Are you aroused?"

"Yes…" her voice soft and embarrassed, a blush lighting her face.

"I'll give you time to cool down then, I know it can be hard. Just take some deep breaths and relax." He felt her nod and waited for her to let him know when she was alright. Holly took a few deep breaths trying to get her emotions under control. She had never felt anything that intense before. She had kissed before but nothing like that.

* _So this is common in his world? No wonder people tend to bed each other early on in their relationships. I wonder if he is trying to bed me… _* "Genki do you want to kiss me this way to arouse me?"

"That was not my intention. I just wanted to help you understand what I was talking about. I stopped when you told me to didn't I?"

"Yes you did stop. Genki if that's how people here kiss commonly I can see why they bed each other so easily."

"Yes that is one of the reasons. Another is that they let their lust override their love. I have no intention of doing that. But I do want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know first why were you holding back, and second did you like or dislike that style of kissing?" Holly pulled back to look him in the eye, she was he was concerned.

"I was holding back because I was scared… I never expected it to be that intense… I was afraid if I let go and returned the kiss I would have lost control."

"Holly, do you really think I wouldn't help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I would let things get out of hand? If you had lost control I would have helped you. I have no intention of letting things get out of control. I just want you to know you can trust me, I'm not trying to bed you."

"Are you trying to fool around?"

"No, I'm not." She studied him a moment.

"I'm not sure if I liked it or not. It was so intense that it scared me. I was hoping you would give me some time to think it over."

"Alright then I will ask you later. I wanted to ask something else though. Would you be willing to trust me and let go when we kiss?" Holly searched his eyes, not finding any lust she spoke her mind,

"Genki I… what if we do something we regret?"

"I won't let that happen. I need to know you trust me Holly. I promise you I won't let you do anything we'll end up regretting. Please…." She saw a yearning in his eyes; she knew he wanted to know she trusted him.

* _Well he has never broken a promise…_ * "Genki… since you promised me I will trust you…but give me some time alright?" He nodded, pulling her too him to help her calm down. Once she was calm and relaxed he pulled back smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you willing to try French kissing again or do you not want to do that?" she looked like she might be thinking he was perverted but then sighed.

"You want to force me to trust you…"

"I'm not forcing you. I would like you to trust me fully. Please let me prove myself to you." Holly stayed silent for a while then sighed again.

"I will trust you. But I want you to move slower this time. It felt lustful before… can you make it not feel that way?"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean it to feel that way. I will move slower." He could tell Holly was anxious, her heartbeat was fast and she was playing with her tunic nervously. He lean his forehead against hers affectionately. "It's alright Holly. You don't have to be afraid."

"I know… I just feel uneasy about this."

"If you really don't want to do this, we won't. I'm not going to force you to do this if you are really scared."

"No... Its fine… I'm just nervous about letting go."

"It'll be fine; I've always been here to catch you before… I will again." She pulled back to look him in the eye then nodded. Leaning forward he let their lips meet again, this time he kissed her slowly, deliberately. Holly returned the kiss slowly letting her walls down. Once Genki felt her restrains were gone he move his tongue to her lips. Holly hesitated a moment then opened her mouth a little. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth again. The intense feelings causing her to tense up again, his hand moved to her upper back, beginning to massage there. He knew his pressure point massage would get her to relax in time. When she relaxed again, he felt her beginning to kiss him back this time. After a few minutes she deepened the kiss, he kept the kiss gentle not allowing it to get out of hand. And when her hand started wondering from his chest down to his lower abdomen, he took her hand in his, locking his fingers with hers and moving their hands away from their. He kissed her this way for a few more minutes then slowly parted from her, moving back to just give her one more normal kiss before pulling back to smile at her. He knew they would both need to cool down again but he felt good knowing she trusted him now. Holly still felt it was very intense but she felt better knowing he wouldn't let things get out of hand. She looked into his eyes seeing a deep satisfaction. She looked at their hands, and then blushed knowing her hand had been moving to a place it shouldn't. He had proved himself to her though and stopped anything from, happening.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome Genki. I'm glad you could prove yourself to me."

"I will always keep my promises."

"Genki… I'm not sure I like kissing like that or not. It arouses me… and it does feel good but it's so intense."

"It isn't something that we have to do. I will let you start it if you want to do that again. So it's up to you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you." He pulled her close, snuggling up to her hoping she would enjoy it. She was not sure what she wanted to do right now, being so high strung for all the emotions she was feeling.

"We should get some rest."

"Yeah… Genki… I want to stay with you…"

"Holly…"

"I know it's not appropriate but I really need you right now… I know the kissing distracted me but I'm still… afraid I will have that nightmare again. It seemed so real." Genki had a look in his eyes that told her he was fighting with himself. "I know you may not want to do this."

"No it's not that, I just want to make sure nothing happens. I'm not the only one who needs to watch out you know. I need your help as well."

"You will have it. Please let me stay with you."

"Alright." She smiled and rose. He pulled back the covers and let her climb in. he put his arm around her and let her rest against him. "You'll always be safe with me." His voice soft, he sounded very tired. She smiled, her hand moving to his chest.

"I know Genki. That's why I trust you." They drifted off, luckily for Genki he didn't have to work in the morning so he had time to spend with her.

* * *

When morning came Suezo was the first to notice Holly was not in her room. He went to Genki's room and saw the door was wide open. He took that as a good sign, peering in he felt slightly angry by what he saw. Holly was in bed with Genki, both of them asleep. She had her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. He frowned; he trusted Genki, yes, but this was inappropriate. He felt anger rise within him, but before he could say something Granity grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Suezo, Holly was scared. She was having a vivid nightmare. She went to Genki and practically begged him to stay. He seemed to hesitate but let her stay because she was so afraid." She omitted that they were kissing and talking about some intimate things.

"She's having nightmares again?"

"Yes, and they are getting worse." Though still not thrilled with the idea, knowing Genki was trying to help her changed the circumstances. Though Suezo decided to make sure Genki knew what he expected of him. He decided to accept that Genki would always care for her and try to help her.

* * *

Granity sent Suezo down stairs with the others and she went to wake the couple. Holly seemed very embarrassed to have been caught with Genki. "Suezo saw you." Holly had a look of a child caught stealing a cookie.

"Is he upset?"

"He was till I told him you were having nightmares again. It seems to have calmed him some."

"You saw us?"

"I know you were talking quietly and kissing… for a long period of time." Both of them blushed. "But he didn't get to know about that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should both talk with him. He knows you care for one another but he is worried you will do something you'll regret."

"We will." Genki finally spoke, knowing Holly was very embarrassed and had lost her voice. Holly left with Granity so he could change.

* * *

Once down stairs Genki found himself pulled aside and cornered by an upset Suezo.

"You slept with her…"

"She slept next to me yes, we didn't do anything if that's what you are trying to imply."

"Why?"

"She was scared, I tried talking to her. Tired taking her mind off things but… it didn't seem to work long term. She was still really frightened. Though I normally don't sleep with women, even ones I care for, I couldn't say no to her. You know how she is, could you have told her no?" Suezo knew the look Holly got when she needed someone and he had to admit saying no to her was so very hard. He had never done it himself; it felt like he'd rip his heart out if he did. So he couldn't really blame Genki.

"Did you kiss?" his words pointed, his eyes expectant now. Genki debated in his mind only a moment as he studied Suezo.

"I won't lie, we did kiss, yes. Holly could have stopped it anytime she wanted, and she knew that." Suezo seemed slightly upset but he seemed happy that he wasn't lied to.

"What'd you talk about?"

"Various things, my past experiences in relationships. A little about what my world does for relationships. Holly explained what she wanted to see, and that she was shocked by what this world does. She also told me about her nightmares… and that they were becoming more and more vivid each time."

"Listen, I want to make sure you don't hurt her."

"I have no intention of doing that. And I plan on waiting till we are married before we have sex. I want her to be comfortable with the pace we are at, so I have let her set it. She is in control Suezo, I'm just making sure things done ever get out of hand." Suezo seemed surprised, he hadn't expected such a thing it was obvious.

"Alright, I will trust you. But if you hurt her… you will have to deal with me."

"That's fine Suezo; I wouldn't expect any less from you."

* * *

Genki walked into the kitchen, Suezo following him. Everyone knew the two had been talking. Holly seemed worried but a reassuring smile from Genki calmed her fears.

"So Genki you are off to see Raya today?" Vivian asked as she sat his breakfast in front of him.

"Yeah, I need to enlist her help."

"You remember how to get to her house? She lives way out in the boonies."

"Yes, I remember. I have been there more then once you know."

"Alright, just making sure." Holly seemed to have a question but never voiced it.

* _Why would he go there if he doesn't like her? Is it cause he owed her for saving his life?_ *

"Well we need to get going soon." Hare nodded.

"Where's Sarah and Niki?" Genki turned to his sister.

"They are both sleeping still; I figured it would be a good thing for them both to get some extra rest."

"Yeah you are right, they probably need the rest, especially Sarah." The others finished up quickly and they were soon on the road.

* * *

Holly seemed anxious, she knew Genki disliked Raya but she wasn't sure why.

"Say Genki why did you say you owed Raya?"

"Well awhile back I got into some trouble. You know me, didn't think, and just jumped in. A couple of serial killers tried to kill me and another guy around my age. Raya killed them both protecting us."

"Then why do you dislike her."

"Because of how she killed them, she was completely emotionless. Its like she didn't even care that she was taking another persons life." Holly gave him a worried glance; she could understand why he was upset with her. She had never liked people who could kill without feeling anything.

* * *

It only took 45 minutes to arrive but the group seemed tense after speaking with Genki. Genki had remained silent for most of the drive, leaving the others to wonder if this was a good idea. They pulled into a long drive and Genki was carefully as he went, tree lined the sides of the drive making it impossible to see. He didn't want to hit any animals on his way. Holly was astonished to see a very large log cabin home before them.

* _Does she have a lot of money?_ * She wondered as Genki pulled the vehicle up next to Raya's Lincoln Navigator.

"Well come on guys, we'll see is she'll help us."

"How do we ask her?" Hare inquired.

"Let me do it, I need to gauge her mood first."

"Her mood?"

"Yeah, she's rather moody and if you ask at the wrong time the answer will be no."

"Alright, we'll let you do it then." Granity quickly added getting the others to stop their inquiries. Genki got out picking up a packet of papers in a manila envelope. Holly quirked a brow, she hadn't seen him bring it into the car. They followed him to the house. Genki knocked, receiving no answer. He tried the door finding it unlocked, once inside he could tell why he had gotten no answer. He waved the others in then went to the dojo like area at the back of the house; he knew Raya was in the middle of something.

* _Perhaps I should have specified a time… oh well she left the door open for a reason._ * He walked to the door that was partially open. Opening it further he saw Raya was doing to kata for the day. * _Wow, her movements are so fluid… and she really advanced. No wonder she can beat the crap out of people so easily._ * Holly was confused by what Raya was doing, though it vaguely reminded her of something she saw Blue Hare do from time to time.

"Genki, what is she doing?" Holly asked quietly so as not to interrupt Raya.

"She's doing her kata, it's a way of practicing ones fighting techniques." By now Raya knew of his friends, though not thrilled that he hadn't mentioned them coming she would tolerate it. She finished up then turned to the group.

"I see you found your way in, I figured you'd notice the open door."

"Yes, thank you. Sorry wasn't more specific on a time."

"Its fine, no harm done." She made her way over to meet the rest of the group. Holly noticed Raya had a rather dark completion but her skin was sort of a coppery color. She also noticed the large scar that made its way from her brow over her right eye down her face, her neck, and upper chest only to disappear under her tank top. Holly could faintly see the muscle in Raya's arms and upper chest; she knew Raya must be very strong. Her blue tank top looked strange to the group, no one in their world wore such a thing. Her baggy, kaki colored, cargo pants were less mystifying, since Genki's shorts were similar. For the moment Raya wore no shoes, preferring to be bare foot most of the time. When Holly looked into Raya's eyes she noticed they were and odd color of hazel blue with more of a purplish tint, she also noticed that her right eyes pupil was larger and it seemed to be a little foggy. Before Holly could think much about it Raya interrupted her thoughts. "Its nice to meet all of you, I'm sure Genki's already told you about me."

"Yes, he told us a little." Tiger said stepping forward, he had been particularly impressed by how fluid Raya's movements were. After the introductions Raya looked at Genki making him nervous.

"Hey Genki how about you show me what you've learned in the past few years."

"I don't really practice much anymore, haven't had time."

"Well then you can practice now, come on lets spar." She walked to the middle of the dojo and waited for him. Genki hadn't worn the right clothes to be very affective. His shirt would be a problem today because of the thing being so tight. He sighed heavily then moved to take his shirt off, once done he walked out to meet her. He knew there was no getting out of this, her look alone had told him that if he wanted her help he better humor her. Holly blushed slightly seeing his muscular upper body, she knew he was fit but she had only felt it though his shirt, not seen it. Genki and Raya bowed to one another then took their stances. Raya made the first move, Genki blocked her punches but wasn't fast enough to block her upward thrust. Knocked off balance he stumbled backwards, Raya wasted no time in taking his feet out form under him with a kick. On the ground Genki groaned, the fall having knocked the wind out of him, he flipped back up to his feet making sure she wouldn't get another blow in. he changed his stance quickly and did a series of punches that kept her on the defensive. Changing stances again he landed a kick to his abdomen. Raya was thrown backward, she quickly got to her feet though as Genki threw another punch. Grabbing his arms she hurled him a crossed the room, fortunately for Genki he was flexible enough to land on his feet. Wasting no time he was up and moving again, they circled as they looked for an opening. Genki found his first, or so he thought. Raya had bated him though and soon he found himself on his stomach pined by her. Knowing he couldn't get out of the hold he submitted, giving her a hand sign to indicate this. Raya released him and helped him to his feet. She noted his friends seemed surprised that he had lost. Genki was tossed a towel and he dried his face off, picking up his shirt he followed Raya out of the room.

"Looks like she's ready to talk now." He commented indicating for the others to follow him.

* * *

Genki sat down in a chair leaving the really big sectional couch and love seat open for the rest. Raya came back in with a tray of drinks for everyone. She knew Genki would be tired after all that. After they were all settled Genki handed Raya the packet, she opened it leafing through the sheet music.

"None of these are all that challenging, I see you included one of Petra's songs as I requested. I'm assuming its one your group already knows."

"Yeah. And it fits well with the other songs." She nodded then looked over at him.

"Very well, when does your group practice next?"

"Tomorrow night. I can give you directions, we changed locations due to a problem that occurred." The others hadn't realized it but Genki had called David and Slash to get them to move the stuff to David's house.

"I see very well, I will play for you. I take it your drummer is ill then?"

"Yeah, we don't know what he has yet. The doctors are still working on it." She nodded again. Looking over at the others she noticed Holly seemed to have a question.

"Do you have a question for me Holly?"

"Well sort of. You see we are here with Genki cause we are getting his help… and I'm not sure how you feel about us tagging along is all." Genki relaxed knowing Holly didn't by pass him and ask herself.

"Its fine, I don't mind you being here. It's rare that Genki manages to surprise me anymore. Usually he's just annoying. And he never contacts me with out needing something anymore." she noticed Genki keyed up a little at the mention of his name. "I know you have something else you want to discuss so get it over with." Genki sighed,

"You are correct. You remember when I told you about the Monster World?"

"Yes, you went there and defeated Mu and the evil soul… twice as a recall."

"Well we have a new problem, people in our world are going to create monsters and recreate Mu."

"I see, then are these friends the ones you journeyed with before?"

"Yes."

"And what do you need me for?"

"Well you are a great fighter… and you have connections to the underground. I was hoping you might be able to locate the facility that would be making these monsters. They'd have to specialize in genetic engineering, and I know the government is sponsoring them so they are probably hidden."

"Yes, they probably are a ghost company. But I have been out of the game for awhile, what makes you think I can use any of my old connections?"

"I know you are a strategist. People are still after you… you wouldn't drop a tactical advantage." She studied him for a moment, and then smirked.

"I see you have learned to read me a bit. I'm slightly surprised but I knew it would happen eventually." She noticed the group watching her; it was obvious they weren't sure what to make of her. "You are correct I wouldn't give up an advantage, but most of my connections have little to nothing to do with research or scientific avenues. Most are them are either governmental, judicial, or for getting armaments."

"I know you were into the black market for the most part, and you stayed out of trouble because of those connections. But I'm certain you have atleast one that can work for this." Genki's tone was even, Holly now have the idea that Genki too had been involved at some point with these groups. How else would he know so much?

"I may have one. Assuming he is still alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Its dangerous work getting information that the government wants to stay hidden. It's been years since we talked but he still owes me. So if he is still living I can probably get his help." Genki watched her a moment then nodded. "I will see if I can find him again. I can't make any promises though."

* * *

Just then Genki heard the door open, Raya rose and walked over to the doorway, her daughter giving her a big hug.

"How was school?"

"Fun, we got to do a coloring contest. I won!"

"That's great Kait!" Raya picked her up; Genki could tell she was proud of her daughter. Raya walked back in, her daughter still in her arms. "Kait, this is Genki. You remember me telling you about him."

"Yeah, its great to meet you" she smiled, Raya put her down as she squirmed, the girl noticing the others now.

"Those are Genki's friends, they stopped by on a visit." The girl smiled to them as well. She then looked up at her mother.

"Mommy can I go play with Niki?"

"Of course, just be back by dinner." The girl gave her mother another hug, then dropped her book bag by the stairs and ran outside.

"Your daughter seems like a nice girl. You seem proud of her." Genki offered feeling somewhat unsure of what to do.

"I am, she's come along way since I adopted her. She's doing much better in school now. And she seems to be making friends more easily." He nodded, Holly had an interesting look on her face that made Raya chuckle. "You have a question again Holly?"

"I'm assuming you adopted her because she was in a bad situation before?"

"Yes, her parents were killed in front of her and she was badly abused. The police caught the ones responsible but no one in her extended family wanted her. So they put her in a foster home. But they chose the wrong one, the man there ended up raping her and beating her up. He's now in jail along with his wife who apparently helped him. I pulled some strings and got her placed in my car not too long ago. She's been with me about 6 months now. She's still got a long way to go as far as healing goes but she is getting there." Genki looked upset at the news that two people in a row would do that to her.

"Raya how old is she?"

"She's 10." Raya sighed, "her age made it difficult to help her understand things. But it also led to a secondary problem. The doctors aren't sure she will ever have children of her own. The internal damage that man cause may not have healed correctly. It's more of a wait and see thing, but I won't have to worry about discussing that with her for atleast a few more years."

"That's horrible…" Holly shivered remembering her nightmare; Genki rose and placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to be of comfort. "Why would anyone do such a thing…?"

"Because he was a pedophile… pedophiles get their enjoyment from molesting or raping children." Raya studied Holly wondering if she was just upset or if she had been hurt in some way. * _Being from the monster world though I'm sure it's just the culture shock. I doubt things like this happen in their world._ *

"our lead female singer and guitarist was recently hurt in a similar way. I'm hoping it won't cause too much trouble for the concert. She really wants the concert to go on."

"I see, well I will let her know I can help then. I know what she and Kait are going through. So I should be able to help her start healing." Holly looked up at Raya curiously now.

"I forgot you were raped… you never act like it."

"After awhile you go numb to it Genki." Raya rose now stretching, "besides that was a long time ago." Genki nodded then looked to the rest of the group.

"Thank you for your help. I know you tend to be busy."

"Its not a problem, why not try dropping by with out a reason some time." Genki raised a brow as she laughed at him.

"If you have a piece of paper I can give you directions" she nodded going to retrieve it. Genki wrote down the directions then rose. "I think we should get going, I don't want to disrupt your day."

"Oh don't worry about that, I don't have much to do till Tuk gets home today."

"Tuk?"

"My boyfriend."

"Ah, well I still have to show these guys some things too. Getting them caught up on our world." She nodded,

"Then I won't keep you from that. I will see you tomorrow for practice."

"Thank you for having use." Granity said with a smile.

"Your very welcome." They all took their leave, Raya waved to them as they pulled away. Holly still seemed in deep thought and Genki had a suspicion it had something to do with her nightmare.

* * *

Genki took the group to a science museum this time. Holly seemed both fascinated and grossed out by the things she saw. Genki chuckled seeing her reaction to the stages of pregnancy. He wasn't about to tell her that those were real babies, which were preserved at various stages, and not plastic replicas like some of the other things in the museum. By the time they finished with he museum it was almost dinnertime. Genki drove everyone home knowing they were all tired. Mocchi complained that his head hurt form all the thinking he had done. Genki practically laughed at that, Mocchi wasn't the brightest of monsters. Walking in Genki could smell turkey and knew his sisters had made a nice dinner in their absence.

"Smells wonderful chi!"

"Yeah sure does." Tiger added, he was always a fan of turkey. Vivian walked around the corner with a smile.

"Glad you like it, I'm sure you are al hungry by now." They group nodded making Genki laugh inside. It reminded him of old times. The group took their seats, Genki praying with his sisters again and then they all dug in. Holly seemed to enjoy not having to cook each night, though Genki knew she enjoyed cooking. Genki did the dishes for his sisters. Then joined the group who was playing games. They stayed up only a little while to play some new games, Genki showing off his skills on some expert level games. Soon they all tired out though.

* * *

Genki found himself joined by Holly again, and Suezo also came into his room. Holly seemed upset again, and both guys knew it.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

"It's just… your world seems to have so many people who do horrible things…."

"I know Holly, I'm sorry you had to be there for that. I know it has you worried that saving this world is the right thing to do."

"No its not that, I know we need to save it. Its just… I wish we could rid it of the evil while we do it."

"Unfortunately that would be near impossible at this point. You'd have to kill thousands if not millions to do so." Holly looked at him tears in her eyes. Suezo knew she was upset about the things that had happened but he also wondered why Genki wanted to save it with so many people who were evil. Genki pulled her into an embrace hoping to comfort her; Holly began to sob unable to hold it back any longer. Suezo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Holly things will work out."

"It reminded me so much of my nightmare." She mumbled; Suezo looked confused.

"She had a nightmare were Mu raped her." Suezo looked concerned now, he understood why it had upset her so much now.

"You know none of us would let that happen."

"I know." He voice thick with tears.

"Shh… just relax Holly, you are safe here. No one can hurt you." Genki rubbed her upper back hoping to quiet her sobs. After a few minutes her sobbing ceased and she was left with just a feeling of needing to be held. Genki let her stay in his arms as long as she needed. Finally she pulled back and looked at both him and Suezo.

"I'm sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Genki stopped her.

"He's right." She nodded slowly. Suezo then sighed, "I guess I can't stop you two form being together. I already talked to Genki this morning. Holly just make sure you two don't fool around…"

"I won't let that happen Suezo. You know I don't do things like that." Holly sounded hurt.

"I know but sometimes emotions can get away from you." She had to admit the point was valid. He rose walking to the door, "sleep well you two." With that he left, knowing he was no longer needed. Genki smiled to her, she gave a weary smile back.

"Atleast he trusts us and accepts out relationship."

"Yeah, I was a little worried." She paused a moment, "he lectured you about taking advantage of me didn't he?"

"Something like that, don't worry I reassured him that wouldn't happen." She nodded.

"Can we get some rest…"

"Of course." Genki removed his shirt and briefly disappeared to put his PJ pants on. Then climbed into bed, Holly taking her travelers vest and tunic off. She let her hair down for the night then joined him. He ran his fingers through her hair with a smile. He had always loved her reddish brown hair, and wasn't sure if she was a brunette or a red head because of it. "Sweet dreams Holly" he gave her a gentle kiss then pulled back to smile at her.

"Thanks Genki, you too." She snuggled up against him, he hand trailing over his pecks briefly. Then she stilled closing her eyes and drifting off rather quickly. He smiled gentle and then closed his eyes to join her in the realm of sleep.

_AAN: whoo… 11 pages. Yep took awhile, sorry for the delay. Had a bit of trouble with this one. I hope you enjoy it though. Please R&R._


	5. Concert Time

_AAN: Time to pull a concert together and learn some things. Oh, and I don't own any part of 'Make it Last Forever' By Avalon or 'The Invitation' By Petra. _

**Concert Time**

Holly was the first to wake, she was glad she had not dreamt anything unpleasant again. Waking up next to Genki made her feel safe even when things were hard. She knew what they needed to do, but now she doubted herself. * _What if we save this world now and end up with another thing to do cause of all the evil here?_ * Genki yawned catching her attention. She wasn't sure if he was up yet or not but she wanted to speak with him. She felt him shift and noticed he was watching her.

"Something wrong Holly?"

"No… I was just thinking about a few things."

"You look troubled to me."

"Well… what if after we solve this we have another thing to do. After all with all the evil in the world there might be more trouble."

"Holly…. I don't think that will be the case. You were called here specifically because of the monsters. Not because my world has evil in it."

"I know…"

"Don't worry so much. Everything will turn out alright."

"Do you think Raya will find anything out?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping she can but… if the only lead she had isn't around anymore then we may be stuck for awhile."

"Genki you seem to know a lot about this underworld… were you involved in it?" her voice very tentative now, she wasn't sure if he would speak about it or not.

"Not really. I know a lot about it because of what Raya was into. And I did help her with a couple of 'pick ups' but I was never involved more then that."

"I see…"

"Holly are you worried that I was involved with her romantically? Cause I wasn't. I would never be able to tolerate her enough for that." She looked at him a bit surprised.

"I was wondering about that a little."

"We would kill each other if we were around each other for very long. Neither of us really gets along with each other. She doesn't like my way of dealing with things and I don't like hers. But we do have uses for each other."

"So you use each other?"

"Yes, we remain friends because we do need each other from time to time. Raya knows there are things I can do that she can't, usually because she can only see things within her own perspective and I see things a lot differently. But there are things I can't do as well." He gave her a wry smile then decided to change the subject. "Why were you so worried about me being romantically involved with her? I told you my past experiences, did you think she was the one who tempted me before?"

"I'm not really sure. She seemed… like she is very experienced…"

"In many things… and probably including what you are thinking but that doesn't mean she had that type of interest in me."

"No… but she seemed close to you… she knew you had something to talk to her about before you said it." he laughed catching her off guard.

"She does that to a lot of people. She did it to you as well. Raya is very good at reading people, I think she knows more about them from what they don't say then what they do." She blushed slightly,

"Genki…."

"Holly… I would never hide something from you or lie to you. I wasn't involved with her that way. The woman who tempted me moved away a long time ago. I haven't seen her since, nor do I want to. I want to be with you and only you." She looked deep into his eyes seeing his searing desire for her to believe him. She nodded then smiled,

"I understand Genki. Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

"Its alright." He pulled her close holding her, his hand stroking her back. Holly snuggled against him enjoying the feel of him with her. She knew he was happy to be with her, and that what he said was true. Resolving to not become jealous again she relaxed with him enjoying their moment. Both knew very well the others would spoil some of their moments and they'd get very few they could enjoy. Especially once they got the information they needed.

* * *

A little while later the couple emerged from their room and went down stairs. Genki saw his sister already up and preparing to make breakfast.

"I'll help with that Vivian." Holly beamed; she really did enjoy cooking for the others.

"Thanks, I'd be glad for the help." Genki let the girls do what was needed, mean while he went into the small study they had. Getting on the computer he used one of the underground sites he knew to look around for any clues as to whom could be making they the monsters, why they were doing so, and what they had planned. When the girls finished breakfast Sarah wondered in to fetch him.

"Genki, food's ready." He glanced over at her and nodded. Soon the group was gathered at the table for their meal. Genki sighed; he knew he would have to go to work soon and then to practice after that. It would be a long and tiring day for everyone. He just hoped that after this concert was over they could focus on what their true objective was. Holly noticed Genki seemed to have a lot on his mind, but before she could say anything to him there was a knock at the door. Vivian rose to answer it. When she returned Officer Remmy accompanied her. She smiled to Genki then spoke to Sarah.

"We have your father in custody and at the moment your mother is in the hospital. I thought you would want to know."

"In the hospital! What happened?" Sarah stood panicked.

"Relax she is fine now." Sarah calmed herself then followed Remmy into the living room to talk in private. Genki knew Sarah was desperately worried about her mother. Genki noticed the group was staring at him now.

"What?"

"Do you know what's going on?" Tiger asked.

"I have a guess but I don't actually know." He saw Tiger nod. "My guess would be her father beat her mother up because he couldn't find Sarah or Niki." Holly looked both shocked that a man would beat his wife so and disgusted. Genki was the only one to catch the glimpse of fear in her eyes though. He now wondered what she was thinking. When Sarah reentered Genki could tell she was upset. She looked to Genki then sat back down.

"Sarah, if you want to go see her that's fine. I can pick you up later…"

"Genki don't please…. If I go there is no way I could focus on what I need to tonight…"

"Maybe, but I doubt you'll be able to focus without knowing how she is either. Just go see her. We'll be fine tonight even if you need some time off. We are really just making sure Raya meshes well with the rest of our players."

"Genki…"

"Sarah… please just go… you need to do this and you know it." his voice very gentle.

Finally she nodded after what seemed ages of silence. Christine offered to take her and the two women departed. Niki would go to school but she was less concerned about her mother now that Sarah was going to see her. Genki some how got the girl ready for school and sent her on her way with little trouble. He then turned to the others.

"I have to go to work this afternoon, but until then we can do some research on our own." Genki got the group to watch TV while Vivian headed to work. He got on his computer again to do some research. After awhile he joined the group in watch some documentaries on various things; anything from animals, to ancient civilizations, to technology. After a break he returned to his research. When afternoon came Vivian returned and Genki headed to work promising to reveal what little he found later.

* * *

When Genki got out of work he headed to the hospital to pick up Sarah. After retrieving the information from a text message his sister sent him, he found Sarah in the room next to he mother. Genki could tell by looking she was in bad shape. He placed a hand on her shoulder, soon finding himself holding her as she sobbed. He let her cry it out then gently spoke to her.

"It's alright, this isn't your fault. She will be fine, and all of you are safe now. You will never have to worry about this happening again." she nodded as her tears slowed.

"I know Genki… its just… she could have died…"

"I know Sarah… its not an easy path… but if anyone can do it you can. And you are not alone remember that." She nodded again. After a few more minutes Genki finally got her to look him in the eye. "Can you go to rehearsal or do you want me to just take you home?" she stared at him a moment then smiled,

"I can go I think I need to be around some like minded people." He returned her smile then nodded.

* * *

The two made their way back to the house; Genki let Sarah go to her house first to get the stuff she wanted and to get some of her sister's stuff. Genki came in with her to make sure she would be all right. Some how she blocked out all the disarray and the blood on the floor and walls. Genki helped her carry her things back into the apartment; he then quickly changed and grabbed his guitar. He smiled to the others,

"I have to go to rehearsal, you are welcome to come."

"We'd love to." Holly beamed, she for one want to hear him sing again. Genki grinned then nodded; Sarah came down with her guitar. The group headed out, walking to David's he made sure the group could keep up. Sarah seemed to have recovered from her earlier emotional trauma but Genki wondered how long that would last. * _I need to get her to talk with Raya; it might just help her. _*

* * *

Once they arrived they headed into the garage. Genki found Raya already there and was setting the drums to where she wanted them. Once done, she looked over at him. Sarah seemed surprised to find the older woman there and looked between her and Genki a moment. Shrugging it off she went to set up her guitar. Genki guided the group over to where they could sit and watch.

"We all set?" his voice serious for a change. He had his guitar on and was ready. They all nodded to him, then placed a piece of paper with the order they would go in. "We won't get another chance to practice before we go on stage." he saw them each nod, Raya had memorized the songs by now and no longer needed the sheet music. "Alright, let's go." Raya tapped off a count of 3 then started drumming. It took them near and hour to finish their practice. Genki found no problems with how they preformed, though Raya found a few ways to make transitions from song to song easier, something everyone was thankful for. Once finished the group packed up, Genki took Sarah aside to speak with her.

"Can you give Raya directions to the place we'll perform at?"

"Sure. I'll give her all the details."

"Thanks. Oh… and I know you may not want to but you should talk to her about what happened to you. Raya has been through it herself and she might be able to help you heal better then I can. Being male I don't fully understand what you went through… though I can try." Sarah stared at him for a moment, he was right she didn't want to talk to anyone else.

* _But… if she went through it herself maybe she can help me. She seems so stoic and uncaring though… would she even want to help?_ * "Genki I doubt she'd want to help."

"You'd be surprised. She's very caring when she gets to know you." he may have his issues with her but he knew Raya was caring even if she hated to admit to it. Sarah nodded reluctantly then sought out Raya. Raya looked up from what she was doing when the girl approached.

"Genki said you'd need directions to the hall we are playing in."

"Yes that would be very helpful, thank you." Raya pulled out a notebook and pen; Sarah took it and began to write down what was needed; the time, address, hall number, and directions. Once finished, she handed it back to the older woman. "I know where this place is so it won't be a problem."

"I'm glad." Sarah hesitated now, Raya read her and knew she was struggling with her words.

"Genki asked you to speak with me didn't he?" Sarah looked up shocked, but then nodded. "If its still to painful then don't, I'm sure you have already been through a lot with just speaking with the police. We can always speak later if you need. I can give you my number, feel free to call me anytime." Raya wrote her number down and handed it to the girl. Sarah smiled,

"Thank you."

"I know its hard, and in time you will be able to speak about it easier. But some wounds must be healed over time. Call when you feel ready to talk." Sarah nodded then left to catch up with the group, Raya following with her stuff and heading to her vehicle. She knew the girl would call her, but she wasn't sure of when.

* * *

Genki said nothing on the way back, he knew Raya had a reason for leaving things alone for now and he saw her give Sarah her number. When they got back his sisters we relaxing on the couch watching TV. Genki returned to the den to research a bit more before tiring himself out enough that he went up stairs. His friends followed at their leisure, Holly joining him when Granity and Tiger retired. Genki hadn't told them his findings but then he hadn't much time. Holly relaxed slowly thinking about the music she had heard that night. Genki was very flexible when it came to singing and she enjoyed hearing him sing. She again wondered if he would let her sing with him. * _If only I knew some of the songs… but I don't and he doesn't know songs from my world either._ * She sighed, part of her wanted to talk with him about it. Part of her was too scared to do so at this point. _* He already has someone to sing with… and I'm not as talented as her. He might not want that type of thing with me._ * Carefully climbing into bed with him trying not to wake him, she sighed. Genki noticed her though, he wasn't quite asleep yet as he had been pondering some things too.

"What's wrong?" she jumped startled by his voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its alright. I thought you were asleep."

"Not yet, still thinking some things over. Now what's wrong with you?" when she didn't respond right away he reached you to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Holly you know you can speak to me about anything."

"I know… its just."

"Just what?"

"I'm scared…"

"Holly there is nothing to fear, just speak your mind." she hesitated a moment before decided to get it over with. She knew he was too stubborn to leave her be.

"Genki… could I… sing with you some time?" He couldn't see her in the darkness but he felt the heat on her cheeks.

"Of course, why'd you think you couldn't?"

"I figured you had Sarah for that…."

"Holly, Sarah is a good lead vocalist and a good guitar player but she isn't the one I'm in love with. I would love to sing with you, I never got to learn any songs in your world. And I know you don't know any here. So we can teach each other." Holly hugged him happily, after several minutes she relaxed next to him again asking.

"What were you thinking about before Genki?"

"About the lack of information we have. I can't seem to find anything so far to bring us closer to our goal. I hope Raya has better luck."

"I'm sure she'll try her best." she felt him nod,

"Lets get some rest. It'll be a busy week." her response was to snuggle closer to him. Soon both found themselves in the dream realm.

* * *

The next week flew by as Genki and his band prepared for their concert, and as he and his friends tried to search out useful information. Genki met with Raya once to check things with her but gained nothing for his effort. The night before the concert Sarah had finally called upon Raya, and decided to take the woman up on her offer of help. Genki was relieved that she had, though his workweek was busy he balanced everything well enough. He took the day of the concert and the day after off. He knew he would be very tired and wouldn't be able to work effectively. Genki secretly was glad this was almost over as it meant he could focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Genki stood behind the curtain making the final adjustments for his guitar. He felt nervous but then he always did before a concert. He had arranged for his friend to have some great seats, as they wanted to come. Sarah looked much better as she finished the adjustments to her guitar. Genki noticed Raya and Slash had finished theirs earlier. Genki had decided to start with a song that would wake the audience up. And the group had agreed with the decision. Sighing he picked up his guitar and got in his place, the others took theirs as well.

"Alright music fans are you ready to rock?" Genki heard their announcer come a crossed the speakers. The crowded responded by screaming 'yes'. "Ok then here's your band for tonight, let hear it for 'Sukkot'!" the curtain opened and the band began to play, the first song in their line up.

"_**Can you feel it? It's like a thunder. Something moving like an echo through your heart. Do you hear it? A voice is calling, Out of nowhere through the noise to where you are. You can't ignore it; you're created for it!**_ " Genki's voice rang out as he put himself into the music.

"_**Do you wanna fly? There's a higher high; Just this side of heaven. Brings you to your knees; brings you back to life! You can make it last forever!**_" the band sang with him, they all would put themselves into the music tonight.

As the concert came to a close, the fans loved them. They loved every song the band sang and wondered what the final surprise song the pamphlet mentioned would be.

"Alright guys, I'm sure you noticed our special guest drummer back there" He indicated Raya, as the band kept their music going to do a nice flow into the next song. "Well our special song is by her request. We hope you all like it" this music changed now flowing into the next and final song of the night.

"_**The King has planned the supper for the wedding of His Son. And He sent out His servants to invite the chosen ones. But they would not receive them and they all refused to come, So He sent them to the highways inviting everyone.**" _the fans began to go nuts as they not only recognized the song but loved how Genki sang it. Though he had to sing in his upper voice he still sang it perfectly.

_"**They came from every direction! They entered into the gates of the One,  
The One who called them and gave them the right to sit next to His Son,  
Do you see?**" _as he sang Holly and the others tried to make sense of the words he spoke. Each song had been a challenge for them but this one confused them the most. Now the band sag with him._  
"**It's your invitation! Your presence is requested at the marriage of the Lamb. It's your invitation, to be the guest of honor at the wedding of the Great I Am.**" _Genki sings alone again,

_"**They'll come from every nation, tribe, and tongue; all those with ears to hear Him knocking. There will be rich and poor alike; there will be old and young. He stands outside of the door! Not all will hear Him but there will be some, they'll hear the voice of the Bride and the voice of the Spirit say, "come". Do you hear?**" _The band jumped back in with the chorus, they all seemed to enjoy this song.

_"**It's your invitation! Your presence is requested at the marriage of the Lamb. It's your invitation, to be the guest of honor at the wedding of the Great I Am.**"_

_"**Oh, He's God's worthy Lamb. We'll drink from the Water of Life, in garments of white with no end in sight. Did you know?**"_

_"**It's your invitation! Your presence is requested at the marriage of the Lamb. It's your invitation!**" _

_"**To be the guest of honor at the wedding of the Great I Am!**" _Genki alone,

_"**It's your invitation!**"_

"_**Your presence is requested at the marriage of the Lamb.**" _Genki alone,

_"**It's your invitation!**" _the group holds their notes slightly longer now,

_"**To be the guest of honor at the wedding of the Great I Am."** _Genki finishes up a little softer, the band lets the music go for a little bit then slowly fades it out using their controls. Once they stop playing the crowd goes wild, standing to their feet, clapping, whistling, and screaming. Genki and the rest put their instruments down and move to take a bow, and then Genki gains the microphone again.

"I'm glad you all came! We are playing to sponsor not something global but something local. We all know there are those over seas that need help but so often times we forget about those right here at home. Those who lost their homes or jobs and are struggling each day. We didn't charge and entrance fee to leave you all free to give to this cause. Out side the doors you'll find a table where you can donate to the Metropolitan Area Rescue Mission. All proceeds do go to them and helping people right here at home that need help. If you want to buy one of the bands CD's or DVD's there is a separate table for that as well. Thank you all for coming and have a wonderful evening!" the fans went wild clapping again before the curtains closed and the band breathed a sigh of relief. Their microphones off and their equipment unplugged they smiled to each other giddily, even Raya felt great about the turn out.

* * *

After the concert, Genki and the band departed for home. Genki rode back home with his friends. He was quite, which made them wonder what was going on. After all that singing though is voice hurt, he would avoid talking for a bit. And though he felt great about how things turned out he still felt very tired.

"Genki are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just tired…" his voice sounded rough giving the group the idea that he needed to rest it. Holly began to think of his final song. * _Was that a true story? He sang as if it was… perhaps I should ask him… _* she glanced over at him, * _though it can wait till he gets his voice back._ * When the group got they immediately went to bed, it was late and they all were very tired. Genki was the only one used to late nights and the concert had worn him out.

_

* * *

_

AAN: yeah I know not as long and the previous chappy but I needed to get the concert out of the way lol. hope you enjoyed it none the less, along with all the extra updates this week.


End file.
